Como si nada hubiera pasado
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Después de quedar inconscientes en batalla, despiertan en Konoha, de nuevo con doce años, ahora podrán cambiar las cosas, ¿pero todos estarán dispuestos? NH SS principal
1. Naruto

**¡Hola lectores!**

**Se lo que algunos diran ¿y esta que? pues despues de tanto tiempo vengo a qui a dejar un long fic, pero este prometo que lo seguire y lo terminare, luego pensare en otros pero prometo ponerme ahora como escritora responsable, y si no, ¡Que me parta un rayo!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces._**

* * *

**Regalo para mis hermanas de:**

**_IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA_**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Escombros, fuego, cenizas, sangre, muertos… todo eso veía desde la punta del árbol en la que se encontraba. Veía a mucha gente pelear a los alrededores y otros ayudando a heridos que se encontraban esparcidos en ese gigantesco bosque donde al parecer se presenciaba no solo una guerra, sino una masacre masiva entre gente que no estaba seguro porque estaban así._

_Pero a él no le importaba para nada eso, tal vez un poco, pero ahora estaba concentrado en el sujeto que estaba justo frente a él, en la punta del árbol en la cual se apoyaba, con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre, su cabello negro azulado como siempre ha sido, y sus ojos… ahora mas rojos y mucho mas fuertes a los que Sasuke Uchiha tenía antes._

_Escucho los gritos de sus amigos acercarse, pero aun así no se movió, siguió observando al azabache que antes compartía equipo con él, el mismo al que llamo rival y amigo, más que eso, su hermano, el chico con el que había tenido peleas ¿y para qué negarlo? Momentos de diversión, ese chico al que fue a buscar y prometió hacerlo volver a casa sano y salvo para volver a tener todos esos momentos de alegrías que tuvieron en el equipo 7._

_El sonido del chillar de unos pájaros se escucho, aun con el sonido de los gritos y armas chocando entre sí, él oía perfectamente ese sonido que sabía, venía de la mano de su ahora contrincante, listo para atacar y, si fuera posible, matarlo._

_Una esfera se fue formando en su mano, sin ayuda de ningún clon ni nada. Preparado para todo, salto del árbol siendo seguido por las miradas de sus amigos que veían todo sin querer perderse algún detalle._

_El azabache saltó, alcanzando la misma altura que el otro chico para luego caer a la misma velocidad y chocar ambos ataques, provocando una explosión masiva en todo el lugar…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sordo ruido de un cuerpo cayendo de la cama sonó en la pequeña habitación del departamento. Naruto se removió entre las sabanas de su cama para poder sentarse. Después de la cansada lucha se sobo la cabeza adolorido, recordando el sueño que acababa de tener ¿había sido real? Claro que lo fue, se supone que estaban en la cuarta guerra ninja peleando contra Sasuke.

Esperen… ¿no se supone que estaba peleando? ¿Entonces porque estaba en su habitación? Más importante, ¿no se supone que su departamento fue destruido?

Se levanto de golpe para correr fuera de la habitación y encontrar la pequeña salita que estaba junto a la cocina, todo parecía normal. Volvió corriendo a su cuarto y se acerco a la ventana, la aldea estaba bien, los edificios, las calles, el monte con los 4 Hokages… ¿Y Tsunade?

"_Esto debe de ser un sueño" _pensó tratando de calmarse.

Se encamino al baño a remojarse la cara, tal vez con eso despertaría y volvería a ver a sus amigos y salvar al mundo ninja como hasta ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

Entro despreocupadamente al baño y abrió la llave del lavamanos. Qué raro, esta vez se veía más grande, a decir verdad todo se veía más grande a como lo recordaba.

Se mojo la cara y se la tallo bien, para después dar un vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo.

-¡Kya! –Chillo fuertemente al ver su reflejo más joven en el espejo.- ¿Po… Porque…? –se pregunto a su mismo el Uzumaki al verse como era a la edad de 12 años.

_Hasta que te diste cuenta mocoso… _la voz del Kyubi resonó macabramente en su cabeza.

-Kurama… ¿tú hiciste esto? –pregunto desconcertado tocándose todas las facciones de la cara.

_Técnicamente… aunque tuve ayuda…_

_-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién?_

_Eso lo descubrirás en la academia…_

Naruto ya no pudo decir nada pues el kyubi desapareció antes de poder decir o hacer algo mas, ¿A qué se refería con descubrirlo en la academia?

Observo su habitación empezado a sentir nostalgia, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde lo de Pein todo había sido destruido, las casas, clanes, los edificios, todo, ¿Cómo había vuelto en el tiempo? Por el kyubi al parecer, pero él dijo que había tenido ayuda, esa era su pregunta, ¿de quién?

Hizo memoria al último momento que tenía en la guerra, se encontraba peleando contra Sasuke en ese momento, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos los cuales corrían hasta donde ambos se encontraba, de ahí todo se volvió completamente blanco y luego se cayó de la cama, eso no tenía sentido.

Observo otra vez la habitación hasta que su vista se detuvo en el calendario, donde se encontraba marcados con equis algunos números hasta llegar a uno en especial.

-Asignación de los equipos… -leyó las letras en rojo encerradas en otro círculo rojo el cual estaba remarcado.- Así que a eso se refería con saberlo en la academia, volví al día en el que asignaban a los equipos... ¿Que!

Observo el reloj notando que ya era tarde, las asignaciones empezarían a decirlas en cualquier momento y él seguía en pijama y con su gorrito de dormir. Rápidamente entro al baño y en 3 minutos, tiempo record para él, salió con su pantalón naranja y una toalla en la cabeza.

No perdió tiempo, se puso su camiseta de tela y la chaqueta sin abrochar, tomo la banda y se la puso en la frente como siempre lo hacía. Se miro una última vez al espejo admirándose detenidamente, volviendo a sentir esa nostalgia de antes con su vieja ropa y la banda que Iruka le dio cuando venció a Mizuki.

La hora volvió a su cabeza, salió corriendo de su habitación directo a la cocina, tomo un pan y corrió a la nevera a tomar la leche, estuvo a punto de beberla cuando recordó lo sucedido ese día, como tuvo que correr al baño por una fuerte intoxicación debido a la leche vencida que tomo, por lo que mejor tiro el bote en el cesto de basura y salió del departamento directo a la academia, si el viejo Kurama tenía razón, las respuestas las encontraría en la academia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego a tiempo a la academia, demasiado a tiempo, pues cuando entro no había absolutamente nadie, ni un alma en toda la academia, estaba seguro que cuando llegaría estarían todos sentados escuchando a Iruka-sensei diciendo acerca de los equipos, pero se equivoco, ni un alma.

Naruto soltó otro suspiro, pensando que tal vez su reloj estaba adelantado y corrió sin sentido por la aldea o que se le hizo completamente tarde y sus compañeros se habrían ido ya a ver a Kakashi-sensei.

_Sus compañeros…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué haría? Estaba solo en ese tiempo, sin saber qué hacer, tal vez ir a ver al tercero, pero no estaba seguro que le creyera, y si lo hacía, ¿Qué haría después? No sabía cómo volver a su tiempo, tampoco podía mostrarse ante el concejo, con Danzo ahí podrían encarcelarlo o incluso matarlo, después de todo era un simple ninja, aunque ahora tenía más poder…

-Naruto-kun…

Una suave y dulce exclamo su nombre lentamente.

El rubio la reconoció al instante, por lo que volvió el rostro hasta encontrarse con unos ojos de color de perla, lo cuales brillaban con inocencia.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la batalla de Pein, como es que ella fue a su rescate, como intento pelear solo para defenderlo, y su confesión, si, la confesión de amor que le hizo y la cual le dio fuerzas para seguir peleando. Lo recordaba, tenía una plática pendiente con Hinata, pero con la Hinata de su tiempo, no con esta Hinata de 12 años.

-Se… que eres el Naruto-kun de 16 años… en el cuerpo de 12… -eso sorprendió al rubio de sobre manera.- Yo… soy la Hinata de tu tiempo… Naruto-kun…

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Les sere sincera... ya estoy en el capitulo 4, quiero adelantarle sobre todo a este fic, porqe la idea es ver que tanto se desenvuelve todo, pero bueno, ya no hablare mas en esto por ahora.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	2. Hinata

**¡Hola Gente!**

**Pues aquí yo trayendoles el segundo capítulo, y si, eso significa que ¡ya tengo mi lap otra vez! -suenan miles de aplausos(?)- en fin.**

**Gracias a todos por sus RR's, me alegran y dan animos para seguir escribiendo(:**

**Este capitulo lo tuve que reescribir, ¿porque? porque eran solo dos paginas y me dia (creo qe menos) de word, y siendo la parte de Hinata me desepciono un poco que fuera mas largo, por lo que le me puse a explicar de como fue su reaccion al encontrarse en esa epoca.**

**¿Pero para que los aburro con esto? mejor disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naturo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Regalo para todas mis hermanas de: **

**_Irresistible Naranja_  
**

**_._**

**_Aniyasha_**

**_._**

**_Bella Scullw_**

**_._**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sangre, sangre, sangre y cuerpos por todas partes, eso había sido lo único que su byakugan veía por kilómetros, mientras trataba vanamente de buscar uno en particular, con la esperanza de que él estuviera bien, estuviera vivo y no hubiera caído todavía en batalla._

_Y lo encontró, en la punta de un árbol, preparando su técnica preferida, emanando un chakra descomunal, más que nunca en esa pequeña esfera en su mano. Enfoco mas su visión pura en los alrededores, encontrando al otro extremo otro cuerpo, esta vez con un chakra algo demoniaco._

_Lo sabía, sabía lo que seguiría, una lucha a muerte entre los dos ninjas que alguna vez compartieron equipo, los que se hicieron amigos, rivales y hermanos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ahora lucharían en bandos distintos y no había forma de detenerlos, lo sabía._

_Ambos cuerpos dieron un salto, uno caía en picada y el otro seguía subiendo, los dos con sus técnicas, los dos preparados para el impacto, los dos listos para morir a manos del otro._

_Corrió, no lo pensó, solo corrió hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el impacto, si había una forma de detenerlos haría lo que fuera, aunque tendría que morir, no dejaría que él muriera, se hizo una promesa cuando lo defendió del Pein que ataco la aldea, le dijo que lo amaba y que daría la vida por el solo para salvarlo, y eso haría en ese momento, daría su vida para que el viviera._

.

.

.

El sol entraba de lleno en la ventana cuando se despertó de golpe. Se sentó en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración, estaba sudada a causa de ese sueño, sus cabellos se pegaban en su cara y la yukata que usaba para dormir también estaba húmeda a causa del sudor.

Se paso la mano por la frente quitando el sudor cuando se dio cuenta, eso no había sido un sueño, estaban en la cuarta guerra ninja peleando por la salvación del mundo ninja, ¿entonces porque estaba en su habitación?

Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño, se miro al espejo esperando no tener ninguna herida grave en el cuerpo o en el rostro, pero lo que le sorprendió de sobre manera fue el verse a sí misma más joven, exactamente a los 12 años. Toco su cabello, corto como lo tenía a esa edad, ¿Qué había pasado?

Se palmeo la cara para saber si de verdad no estaba en algún sueño, pero después de un par de pellizcos dolorosos sabía que no era así.

-Hinata-sama

La Hyuga dio un respingo cuando escucho que la llamaban, para luego escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse y ver que una de las sirvientas traía su ropa.

-Hinata-sama debería de apurarse, hoy es la asignación de equipos y no puede llegar tarde.

¿Asignación de equipos?

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-sama? –pregunto la sirvienta al verla tan callada.

Hinata reacciono en ese momento negando levemente con la cabeza, y susurrando un pequeño pero audible "no", estaba ya segura de que no era un sueño, lo que significaba que había vuelto en el tiempo, justo cuando se había graduado de genin, por lo que su personalidad era un poco mas sumisa de lo que era normalmente.

La sirvienta, acostumbrada ya al carácter tranquilo y tímido de ella no pregunto nada más.

-Aquí esta su ropa, su desayuno estará en el dojo, no tarde –dijo la sirvienta para después salir de la habitación.

Hinata miro su ropa a los doce años, la chaqueta holgada con el símbolo del clan y los pantalones azules, ya había olvidado cómo era después de mucho tiempo.

Volvió a entrar al baño y se dio un baño rápido, seguía sudada y aparte tenía que despejar la mente. Era obvio que había viajado en el tiempo, ¿pero cómo? Ella no conocía ningún jutsu para eso, ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible, aunque pensándolo bien, habían podido traer muertos de la tumba, ¿Cómo no viajar en el tiempo? ¿Pero para qué?

Termino de bañarse y se puso su ropa, sintiendo nostalgia por su apariencia, recordando todo lo que había pasado después de tener a su equipo, las misiones, los entrenamientos, las salidas con ellos…

Tomo su banda ninja y se la puso al cuello para salir al dojo como le habían dicho, si había vuelto en el tiempo entonces tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero qué? No sabía nada, podía hablar con el Hokage, ¿pero que ganaría con eso? Tenía miedo de que la tacharan de loca, tampoco podía hablar con su padre porque luego las cosas serian peor, la denigrarían más de lo que ya lo había hecho en toda su vida.

_Naruto…_

Era una idea loca, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, hablarle a Naruto, porque si su sentido común estaba bien, entonces algo tenía que ver con su pelea con Sasuke y el que ella estuviera ahí a la edad de 12 años.

Tan concentrada iba en su mente que no miro por donde iba y termino chocando con alguien.

-Gomenasai… -susurro haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, encontrando unos ojos blancos que la miraban con infinito odio.

Hinata trago duro, no recordaba que la mirada de Neji a los 13 años fuera así, sabía que en ese tiempo él la despreciaba con todo su ser, por ser la oveja negra del clan, pero al parecer se acostumbro al buen trato con su primo a los 16, que el dolía que la mirara de esa forma.

Neji nada mas asintió a su disculpa y siguió su camino ignorándola completamente.

Sin decir algo a eso, Hinata siguió su camino hasta el dojo, si el desayuno la esperaba ahí significaba que su padre quería hablar con ella, si su memoria no le fallaba le iba a hablar sobre la vida de un ninja y que lo mejor sería que desistiera, pero no sería así, es cierto que en ese momento ella se había sentido muy mal y estaba a punto de renunciar después de sus frías palabras, pero ahora que estaba atrapada en ese tiempo cambiaria las cosas, esta vez enfrentaría a su padre, pues a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, tenía la experiencia y el poder de hacerle frente, tal vez no le ganaría, pero si a su hermana Hanabi en cuando a la sucesión del clan.

Estaba segura, cambiaría las cosas ahora que podía hacerlo, no sería la Hinata débil que fue una vez, demostraría cuanto había avanzado en todo ese tiempo y, aunque no tenía su apariencia real, lograría al menos mas respeto dentro de su familia.

Por lo que sin más salió corriendo de su clan, topándose con alguna sirvienta que le llevara el mensaje a su padre de que la disculpara, pero se iría más temprano y que cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir se lo dijera cuando volviera.

Tomo rumbo a la academia esperando encontrar a Naruto, ¿Qué le diría? No estaba segura.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía también otra plática pendiente con él, pero no era hora para pensar en eso, tenía que resolver ese problema primero.

.

.

.

Llego a la academia con la respiración agitada por la carrera, como era muy temprano sabia que nadie estaría ahí, ni siquiera Naruto, pues no estaba cien por ciento segura de que el también haya vuelto en el tiempo, posiblemente era el mismo Naruto de 12 años que recordaba y haría el ridículo si le hablaba de eso, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Pero lo que no esperaba era verlo solo en el salón de la academia, aunque mejor para ella, así nadie los iba a interrumpir por un rato.

Lo observo un rato, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos no tenían el brillo de cuando tenía 12 años, sabía que algo le preocupaba, con eso supo que era el Naruto de su tiempo, el Naruto de 16 años en el cuerpo de 12 años, por eso no dudo mas en acercársele y hablarle.

-Naruto-kun…

El rubio volteo mostrando que la había escuchado.

Hinata se alegro por eso, pero aun así la invadían los nervios, tenía miedo de que se equivocara y quedar mal frente a él tan pronto.

-Se… que eres el Naruto-kun de 16 años… en el cuerpo de 12… -observo la mirada llena de sorpresa del Uzumaki, entonces si era él.- Yo… soy la Hinata de tu tiempo… Naruto-kun…

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos segundos lo que para ella fue una eternidad, ¿eso estaba bien? No, pues su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Hinata… -llamo el rubio suavemente, como teniendo miedo de asustarla- ¿lo que dices es verdad?

-S-si… -susurro regulando su respiración.

-¡Que alivio! –chillo sorprendiéndola.- Tenía miedo de ser el único en este tiempo 'ttebayo!

Naruto suspiraba aliviado de que al menos alguien más de su tiempo estuviera ahí, la verdad no le importaba si fuera Sakura, Kakashi, o hasta el mismo Sasuke, quien sea, pero saber que podía actuar normal como en su tiempo con alguien lo calmaba.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto el rubio preocupado.

Hinata se puso nerviosa, ni ella misma sabia, ¿Qué harían?

-Supongo… debemos actuar como lo hicimos antes… -opino no muy segura.- Solo hasta tener un buen plan para poder volver a nuestro tiempo.

Naruto asintió energético, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de él se alegraba que haya sido Hinata la que viajara con el por el tiempo.

.

.

.

Poco a poco los demás compañeros llegaron al salón, por lo que el Uzumaki y la Hyuga se fueron a sentar a las bancas que habían usado cuando les asignaron los equipos.

Después de un rato llego Iruka con unos papeles en mano, sabían ambos que esos papeles tenían la lista de los equipos ninja.

Naruto siguió mirando a todos con nostalgia, sus amigos, estaban todos ahí, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji… Giro su cara a su misma banca sorprendiéndose, ¿no se supone que Sasuke y Sakura debían de haber llegado hace mucho?

_Uzumaki… mira por la ventana…_

La voz del kyubi lo saco de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, justo al bosque, donde una nube de humo se levantaba sobre el bosque, pero Naruto supuso donde era: _El barrió Uchiha_

-¡Hinata tenemos que irnos! –grito Naruto levantándose de golpe de su asiento, llamando la atención no solo de la Hyuga, sino de todos los presentes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Desde cuándo ese baka puede transportarse? –exclamo Ino sorprendida de verlo desaparecer.

Rápidamente todas las miradas volvieron a la Hyuga, recordando que Naruto le había dicho que tenían que irse, ¿A dónde? Nadie pudo preguntar nada pues la chica tampoco estaba.

* * *

**¿Tomatasos? Espero que no.**

**Siento un poco pobre la narracion, y no se porque, puesto que me lo imagino todo en la cabeza y queda increible, pero al momento de pasarlo a la compu... de verdad me siento un poco desepcionada de mi misma u.u ¡necesito animos de ustedes!**

**Ahora bien, unos pequeños spoilers de los proximos dos capitulos... mejor no, los dejare con la intriga.**

**Sin mas me despido, cualquier duda que tengan sientanse libres de hacerla, yo la contesto con gusto n.n**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	3. Sakura

**Y despues de tantos días... volvi a recuperar mi laptop.**

**¿Alguna cosa antes de dejarlos leer? Creo que nada.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Regalo para mis hermanas de:**

**_Irresistible Naranja_**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuerpo, muchos cuerpos esparcidos por toda la zona, sangre no solo en el suelo, sino en los arboles y hasta en su propio cuerpo, sangre ajena de ninjas que ahora no había forma de salvar, pero que serian recordados por dar su vida en batalla, héroes, eso era lo que eran ahora._

_Seco el sudor de su frente, estaba cansada, llevaba toda la noche y parte del día curando a los heridos, para que pudieran seguir yendo a la batalla, pero no estaba a gusto, ella quería estar al frente, peleando, ayudando a sus amigos, ir por el…_

_Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que ser fuerte, era una ninja medico, su prioridad era estar a salvo para poder curar a los demás, sin ella sus fuerzas militares irían decayendo más rápido, no podía permitirlo._

_Levanto la mirada al cielo, como esperando ver un milagro, pero lo que vio la dejo en shock. En las copas de unos árboles se encontraban ellos, viéndose fijamente, como transmitiéndose todo con la mirada, ella los conocía, sabía lo que significaba, sabía que vendría, una lucha, después la muerte._

_Reacciono tarde, ambos ya habían saltado para dar el golpe que sería definitivamente el final, no lo pensó, solo corrió, corrió con todo lo que sus piernas y chakra, el cual no era mucho, le dejaron, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pasaría, pero tenía que detenerlos, lo haría, por ella, por ellos, por todos, antes habían sido un equipo, se prometieron protegerse mutuamente, y ahora lo haría ella, los protegería, los protegería a los dos, aunque eso significara que ella se tendría que ir para siempre._

.

.

.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fue el techo de su habitación. Aturdida, se sentó lentamente en la cama. Se pasó la mano por la cara, estaba sudando, lo podía notar por su respiración agitada.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baño a paso lento, entro con cuidado y se remojo la cara, tenía que calmarse, el alterarse de esa forma no estaba bien, esos últimos años le habían alterado la salud, el preocuparse tanto no le hacía para nada bien.

Sostuvo sus manos en el lavabo tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado en la guerra, le dolía la cabeza de por sí y la respiración era agitada…

Un momento… ¿no se supone que estaban en una guerra? ¿Entonces porque estaba en el baño de su casa? Mas importante ¿Qué hacia su casa ahí? Se supone que la aldea fue destruida cuando ataco Pein, no debería de estar ahí.

Corrió a su habitación y se miro al espejo, quedando muda de inmediato. Frente a ella no estaba ella, bueno si, pero no la ella de 16 años como se recordaba, sino su versión de 12 años, ¿Qué había pasado? Ella estaba en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja hasta hace unas horas, ahora despertaba en su habitación de su casa.

-¡Kya! –grito fuertemente cayendo al suelo de sentón con la cara aterrada.

-¿Sakura que pasa!? –grito su madre entrando a su cuarto de golpe, el grito de su hija la hizo subir con sartén y espátula en mano.

-¿Eh…? –a Sakura le tomo un rato salir de la impresión de ver a su madre, pero ahí estaba ella, con su cabello rubio corto y su kimono del clan Haruto blanco y largo- Etto… -balbuceo sin saber que decir- creí… haber visto una espinilla en mi frente…

Mebuki Haruno miro a su hija no muy segura de creerle, pero conociendo a las jovencitas de ahora, y más a su hija, sabía que eso de la espinilla podía ser una razón muy creíble.

-Arréglate ya, se hace tarde para que vayas a la academia –informo su madre suspirando.

Sakura se alegro internamente de que su madre se haya creído tal mentira, conociéndola, le hubiera hecho un enorme interrogatorio acerca de el grito… ¿acaso dijo ir a la academia?

-Mama… -un nudo se formo en su cuello al decir esa palabra que tantos años llevaba sin pronunciar.- ¿Para qué tengo que ir a la academia? –pregunta tonta, pero no hacía daño preguntarle.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Hoy asignan los equipos genin y lo sabes, llevas un bien tiempo esperando esto para quedar en el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke –dijo su madre como regañándola.- Ahora prepárate que tienes que desayunar.

Sakura observo a su madre salir de la habitación, ¿Qué había pasado? Recapitulando: hasta hace algunas horas había estado en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja, ahora estaba en el suelo de su antigua habitación teniendo 12 años y siendo regañada por su ahora no tan difunta madre ¡¿Qué estaba pasando!?

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Si había regresado a la edad de 12 años, para ser específica el día en que la asignaban en su equipo, significaba que podía cambiar las cosas, podía hacer que no se fuera esta vez, que se acercara a ella y a Naruto.

_Naruto…_

¡Kami-sama! Tenía que encontrar a ambos ¿pero qué haría? En primer lugar ella no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, y tampoco sabía si ellos dos también estaban en ese tiempo, y si lo estaban ¿Qué pasaría? Sasuke aun quería vengarse de la aldea y no duraría en hacerlo ahora que estaba ahí, ¿le diría al Hokage? No podía hacerlo, tanto porque no sabía si le creerían como porque los del concejo podrían hacerle algo si se enteraban de todo.

¡Valla dilema!

Iría a buscarlo, primero se aseguraría de que Sasuke fuera el Sasuke de 12 años que conocía y no el de 16 años en el que se había convertido.

Se vistió rápido, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago al ponerse ese vestido que usaba a los 12 años, tomo su banda y se la puso en la cabeza como diadema. Se observo al espejo pero algo no cuadraba, había algo que la hacía sentirse diferente.

_El cabello…_

Tomo un mechón de su largo cabello, había olvidado que lo tenía así cuando era niña, ¿Por qué se lo había dejado largo?

_A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo._

Esas palabras le había dicho a Ino de niña, que tontería la verdad, el hacerse un look que la verdad a ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo por un simple amor de infancia, pero ese amor se hizo más grande hasta el punto en que ese amor era lo único que la mantenía de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para nostalgias, tenía que encontrar al Uchiha antes que nada, luego se preocuparía por lo de la academia y encontrar a Naruto, lo primero era saber que Sasuke era el niño de 12 años y no el criminal e 16.

Decidida, tomo uno de sus kunais, volvió a quitarse la banda y con su mano tomo su cabello, para después pasar la hoja del kunai sobre este y cortarlo a la altura de la que normalmente usaba. Tomo los mechones de su cara y también los corto.

Listo, su imagen era exacta a como la recordaba, cuando dio el gran paso a madurar después de los exámenes chunin, el cabello largo era una marca de su niñez, si iba a madurar lo haría de una vez, no mas la niña débil de antes, seria la Sakura de 16 años que era, por suerte sentía que tenía el poder de su edad normal.

Acomodándose la banda en la cabeza como siempre la usaba salió corriendo de su casa a pesar de los gritos de su madre que le decían que tenía que desayunar. No le importo, tenía una prioridad más grande, y nadie la detendría ahora.

.

.

.

Llego al departamento que recordaba usaba Sasuke cuando eran niños, el cual siempre quiso conocer desde que quedo flechada por él, ¿Cómo lo conocía? Después de que él se fuera investigo, no encontrando nada más que la dirección del barrio Uchiha y su departamento, nada más.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurro estando fuera de la puerta, al otro lado podría estar el chico de 12 años que amo, pero también podría estar el chico de 16.

Pero mirando la hora que era, posiblemente estaría ya en la academia, nada le garantizaba que siguiera en su departamento, pero la curiosidad la mataba y solo atino a tocar la puerta, para su sorpresa estaba abierta, más que eso, apenas la toco esta cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Con miedo entro al departamento, encontrando todo destruido, era normal que por ser un chico el lugar estaría algo sucio, pero no pensó que el azabache era de ese tipo de chicos.

-Sasuke… ¿estás aquí? –se mordió el labio inferior al hacer la pregunta, el miedo la invadía pues no estaba segura de que hacer.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación del Uchiha, sabía que se metía a la boca del lobo, el desastre en la sala y en la cocina significaba que las cosas no eran como esperaba, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo.

Entro con cuidado al cuarto notando que estaba en peor condición que todo el lugar, entro pisando algunos vidrios del espejo, haciendo que se clavaran en sus sandalias.

-Sasu… -no termino la frase cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por detrás las muñecas y le tapaba la boca.

-Escúchame… no se qué haces aquí y no me interesa… pero más te vale que no te metas en mi camino…

Esa fría voz la conocía, por desgracia la conocía…

Sintió como volvió a tener control de su cuerpo y luego una ráfaga de viento salir por la destruida ventana, no dudo en seguirlo, definitivamente ese era el Sasuke Uchiha de 16 años en el cuerpo de 12, no había de otra, tenía que atraparlo y hacer que olvidara su venganza, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

**¿Que les parece?**

**Esta vez toco la historia de Sakura, creo que ya se imaginan de quien sera el siguiente capitulo, pero les dire, con el siguiente estare concluyendo el inicio de este viaje.**

**No les revelare mas por ahora, pero si les mando una invitacion a que lean mi otro fic "Los 7 cuentos de Konoha" les juro que les va a gustar (aunque por ahora solo tengo el prologo)**

**Sin mas, me despido.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	4. Sasuke

**Hola gente.**

**Dandome un tiempito de mis deberes (inner: ¿deberes? ¿cuales? eres una NiNi, Ni estudias Ni trabajas) eh venido a dejarles el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo haciendolo, y creo que no estara tan largo como esperaba, o tal vez si, pero me dedicare que los demas si lo esten.**

**Ya no los aburro con mis palabrerias, ¡disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era el momento definitivo._

_La que sería tal vez su última batalla se llevaría a cabo en ese momento, ahí se decidiría si moriría o si seguiría en pie para poder terminar su venganza contra la aldea en la que una vez vivió, esa en la que nació y lo vio crecer sus primeros 13 años de vida. La aldea por la que su hermano se había sacrificado matando a todo su clan pero solo dejándolo a él vivo para hacer la diferencia._

_Que tonto había sido, ¿Cómo perdonar a la aldea que le quito todo a tan corta edad? Se vengaría, no le importaba ya si tenía que revelarse ante Madara, o Tobi, o quien quiera que sea, pero no, Konoha pagaría caras las consecuencias de meterse con su clan, sus padres, su hermano, con él._

_Levanto su mirada, observando con sus rojos ojos a quien tenía al frente, ese idiota a quien siempre le gano en su niñez en la academia, el que no podía ni hacer un buen jutsu, mucho menos lanzar una shuriken o kunai, ese al que sin saber cómo llego a igualar su nivel, incluso ganarle en un tiempo, una de las razones por las que se había ido, para no ser superado por el que una vez solo fue una escoria para él, ahora era con quien se iba a enfrentar, con el mismo que en su tiempo, había sido su rival._

_Su sharingan giro con rabia, olvidándose de inmediato de esos lazos que para él no servían de nada, algo que, si quería destruir la aldea que tanto odiaba, tenía que deshacerse de eso._

_No hubo necesidad de hacer una pose de mano, la técnica la tenía muy bien aprendida que los sellos eran solo un estorbo que alertaban al enemigo para poder preparar una buena defensa, pero aun así no se confiaba, su oponente conocía muy bien sus jutsus y viceversa, por lo que la pelea seria pareja._

_El chillar de pájaros no se hizo esperar, estaba listo, siempre estuvo listo para lo que fuera, por lo que no se sorprendería si terminaba muriendo. Saltaron, ignorando los gritos que se escuchaban alrededor de donde ellos irían a luchar, no le importaban en lo absoluto, esto tendría su fin aquí y ahora._

.

.

.

El reflejo de él en el cristal de la ventana reflejaba el odio y desprecio de sus ojos. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta dejarlos pálidos y enterrándose las uñas, dejando que un poco de sangre corriera hasta que unas pocas gotas tocaran el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en Konoha y con el cuerpo de cuando tenía 12 años? No se lo explicaba, pues no había explicación lógica para esto que le pasaba, ¿era un genjutsu? Imposible, su sharingan lo hubiera detectado desde un principio, ¿entonces?

No importaba ahora eso, pues su mente aun tenía una sola cosa: _venganza._

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta cayendo le hizo darse cuenta del chakra que estaba entrando al que había sido su departamento, ahora completamente destruido, había sido tanta su frustración y odio que termino destruyendo todo el lugar en unos segundos.

Se oculto en la habitación, esperando a que esa persona entrara. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Sakura entrar con algo de miedo, haciendo ruido al pisar los cristales del espejo que había roto al clavarle una kunai en medio.

-Sasu…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, la tomo de las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca, impidiéndole moverse y hablar.

-Escúchame… no se qué haces aquí y no me interesa… pero más te vale que no te metas en mi camino…

Frio, seco, sin sentimiento fue como salieron sus palabras.

Nadie se metería en su camino, mucho menos sus ex compañeros.

La soltó para ahora salir corriendo por la destruida ventana, destruiría Konoha, y sabía por dónde empezar.

.

.

.

A Sakura le tomo solo unos segundos reaccionar apenas Sasuke la soltó.

De inmediato ubico su chakra, cosa que le extraño ¿acaso quería que lo siguiera? Tanto podía ser una trampa como podía ser que el Uchiha se haya descuidado. Cualquiera que fuera la razón no importaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía que seguirlo, aun no estaba completamente segura de que Naruto estuviera también en esa época por lo que ella era la única que podía detenerlo, o eso esperaba.

.

.

.

El barrio Uchiha estaba desolado, como el pueblo fantasma en el que se había convertido después de la masacre de su clan.

Rompió los letreros de "prohibido el paso" y se adentro por las desiertas calles, las cuales cuando pequeño disfrutaba con emoción, pues estaba orgulloso de pertenecer al clan portador del poderoso y temido sharingan.

Movió a un lado la cabeza justo en el momento en que una shuriken pasó a su lado.

-¿No te dije que no te metieras en mi camino Haruno? –su voz hizo eco con el odio.

Sakura apareció detrás de él en un salto, mirándole la espalda con decisión y preocupación.

-Sasuke por favor, detén la venganza, estamos los dos aquí con 12 años de nuevo, podemos cambiar las cosas –suplico la pelirrosa.

Sasuke solo se rio ante sus palabras ¿de verdad era tan ingenua? Su venganza se efectuaría y a como dé lugar, no importaba si tenía que traicionar a la aldea antes de tiempo, o a cuantos tendría que matar, el haría pagar a la aldea.

-No me hagas reir –contesto fríamente.- Ahora déjame en paz o te matare.

Ante eso el azabache dio un salto en el aire cuando sintió el suelo temblar a sus pies y este mismo se destruyo en pedazos.

Sakura había usado su súper fuerza al escuchar la contestación de Sasuke, si él no quería entender por las buenas le haría entender por las malas.

Así empezó una batalla uno a uno entre ambos, pero la clara ventaja la tenía el Uchiha. Aunque Sakura haya entrenado por tantos años con Tsunade, no tenía la misma fuerza y velocidad que el azabache, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría detener sus golpes.

-¡Rasengan!

Ambos jóvenes dieron un salto alejándose cuando la bola de chakra impacto donde ellos estaban, notando que una mata de pelo rubio se abría paso entre los escombros que se levantaron ante el ataque.

-¡Naruto! –grito Sakura aliviada de ver que su rubio amigo había venido a tiempo, también con la apariencia de 12 años, pero eso la tenia aun más contenta, significaba que el también había viajado por el tiempo.

-Lamento la tardanza Sakura-chan, pero teníamos que escaparnos de Iruka-sensei 'ttebayo –se disculpo el rubio rascándose la nuca nervioso.- Ahora quédate con Hinata, yo me ocupare del teme.

Sakura apenas le iba a contestar cuando noto a la Hyuga pararse junto a ella.

-¿Tu también Hinata? –pregunto la pelirrosa sorprendida de verla junto a ellos.

Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa y la ayudo a levantarse, notando como la Haruno tenía la respiración entrecortada por la pelea.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verlo, significaba que no solo ellos dos habían viajado, sino que también Naruto, y con el venia la Hyuga, ¿Cómo es que todo esto había pasado?

Naruto se puso frente a Sasuke para enfrentarlo, pero su mirada reflejaba cansancio. Esa transportación y el Rasengan que había hecho le había consumido un poco de chakra y, aunque tenía el del Kyubi, no podía confiarse demasiado.

Sasuke tampoco estaba tan bien que digamos, el tener el mangekyou sharingan activado tanto tiempo le estaba consumiendo una buena cantidad de chakra, y ni que decir de esa pelea de taijutsu, Sakura si que tenía fuerza en los golpes, pero no entendía porque sentía el cuerpo más cansado que nunca.

-Esto se termina aquí y ahora Sasuke.

Naruto hablo más decidido que nunca. Cuando vio el humo salir del bosque supuso que Sasuke estaría aquí, y se sorprendió de verlo peleando con Sakura, eso solo significaba una cosa: _el aun quería esa venganza._

.

.

.

Chidori y Rasengan volvieron a crearse sin la necesidad de alguna pose de manos. Sakura y Hinata sintieron una opresión en el pecho al verlos a ambos con esas técnicas, recordando el enfrentamiento que ambos estaban teniendo antes de despertar en esa época ¿la historia se repetiría?

Ambo chicos empezaron a correr contra el otro, listos para impactar en el otro, no se detendrían. Naruto sabía que si no lo detenía ahora no podría hacerlo después, Sasuke también lo sabía, por lo que no dejaría que alguien o algo lo detuviera.

En el lugar solo se escucho una explosión, además del humo que se levanto a causa del impacto.

* * *

**¿...Tan mal estubo?**

**Despues de leerlo... me digo que pude mejorar algo, pero bueno, mejor dejo de atormentarme en cuanto a esto y sigo escribiendo los demas capítulos.**

**A partir del siguiente empezara lo bueno, se repetiran todas las misiones que tuvieron, y habra algunos cambios, ¿nuevos personajes? Lo mas probable es que si, no se, me da la tentacion de poner algun personaje nuevo a la historia para hacerlo mas emocionante, ademas de los tipicos rivales... pero eso lo vere a partir del siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin mas, me retiro.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	5. Empieza la misión

**¿Comentario mio para este capitulo? Por ahora ninguno, tal vez en las notas de autora.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, YO SI hubiera hecho que Obito fuera Tobi, y no me hubiera equivocado al publicar el capitulo 599 del manga ¬¬_**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Empieza la misión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ambus inspeccionaban el lugar no explicándose como es que estaba en esas condiciones.

Sakura y Hinata los veían desde un escondite no muy lejos de donde había sido la batalla hasta hace unos instantes.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke impactaron haciendo una gran explosión, pero apenas el humo se esparció ambos chicos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, con el chakra de ambos por los suelos. Apenas ambas chicas sintieron más ninjas acercarse tomaron los cuerpos y se alejaron para esconderse.

Al verse ya seguras, decidieron irse aun mas lejos del barrio Uchiha a un lugar donde pudieran esperar a que ambos se despertaran.

.

.

.

Naruto se removió, soltando un quejido por el dolor inmenso en su cuerpo.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos encontrando algunas hojas de arboles que impedían el paso de la luz del sol, ¿Qué había pasado? Según él había vuelto en el tiempo y se encontró con Hinata en la academia, para después ambos irse al barrio Uchiha donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban peleando, ¿había sido real?

-Qué bueno que despertaste Naruto-kun.

El rubio giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la Hyuga. No pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas al ver tan dulce sonrisa.

Se levanto de golpe al volver a la realidad, todo eso que pasaba era real.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura? –pregunto como reflejo ante lo aturdido que aun se encontraba.

Hinata entendió la preocupación y se hizo a un lado, mostrando como la pelirrosa curaba a un ya despierto Sasuke, el cual no se veía en muy buenas condiciones.

-Despertó hace rato –contesto Hinata a una pregunta no echa por el rubio.- Tu tuviste suerte, el chakra del Kyubi te curo las heridas, pero Sakura no quiso curarlos hasta que se despertaran para poder revisarlos mejor.

Naruto apenas puso atención a lo que la Hyuga le decía por estar viendo al azabache, quien tenía la mirada baja con lo que era una mancha seca de sangre en el rostro.

-El impacto de sus jutsus fue muy fuerte, y el uso excesivo de su sharingan le hizo casi perder la vista –siguió hablando la chica, todo eso lo había dicho la pelirrosa hasta hace un rato.

-¿Ustedes como se encuentran? –pregunto Naruto sin mirarlas.

-Estamos bien, o al menos yo… -susurro lo último, haciendo que Naruto no escuchara.

Sakura curaba las heridas de Sasuke sin percatarse de que el rubio despertó. Su mirada estaba perdida en el chakra verde que emanaba desde su mano al hombro del azabache. Tenía muchas dudas en su mente, pero no había tiempo ahora para eso.

Se sobresalto al sentir un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, seguido de un gruñido proveniente de Sasuke.

-Déjame en paz… -la voz del Uchiha se escuchaba sin emociones, cosa que a Sakura no le gusto en lo absoluto.

-Estas débil y casi ciego, no puedo dejarte así nada mas –le excuso tratando de soltarse del agarre, notado que estaba cansada, su chakra estaba en casi en los suelos después de la pelea y el tener que curarse a ella y luego al azabache, además de que le dolían los brazos.

-No necesito de la ayuda de nadie… los matare a todos ustedes…

-¿Puedes dejar eso de una vez? –su voz también sonó seca, cosa que por una fracción de segundo tomo por sorpresa al chico, pero ni se inmuto.- Estamos varados en una época diferente a la nuestra, con el cuerpo de nuestros yo de 12 años, y sin la condición física necesaria –siguió sonando ahora más dura.- Tu ojo sangra y se nota que estabas perdiendo la vista hasta hace rato, ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en tu venganza inútil solo por un momento?

Sasuke observo su rostro con indiferencia, notando como la pelirrosa evitaba el soltarse a llorar, pues sus ojos estaban cristalinos y apretaba el labio.

-No me interesa –contesto frio, intentando pararse, pero fue detenido por otra mano en su hombro.- ¿Qué quieres Uzuma…? –No termino, pues el rubio le atino un golpe en la cara- ¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota!?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti!? –Devolvió la pregunta molesto, mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba.- ¡Escucha lo que dice Sakura-chan! Estamos en otro tiempo y no sabemos cómo regresar al nuestro ¿Qué crees que debemos de hacer? ¡¿Eh!? ¡Debemos de pensar en una forma de volver! Y mientras no lo hagamos debemos de permanecer juntos hasta lograrlo!

Sakura y Hinata miraban la escena, sorprendidas de lo que Naruto había dicho, pues siendo sinceras, no esperaban que el rubio Uzumaki fuera a decir algo como eso.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada llena de odio, mientras se liberaba del agarre y ahora era él quien lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo.

-Escúchame idiota, no me importan sus palabras, para mí no tienen sentido. Estemos en le presento o pasado seguiré en marcha mi venganza contra esta aldea, no me importa lo que ustedes me digan –el sharingan se activo en sus ojos, haciendo que las aspas giraran a gran velocidad.

-Entonces permíteme ayudarte –tanto para Sasuke, como para las chicas, la palabras de Naruto los desencajaron.- Amo la aldea, pero también la odio, sobre todo a los viejos del concejo... –a medida que hablaba, Sasuke lo bajaba lentamente aflojando su agarre.- Quiero vengarme de ese maldito de Danzou, por hacernos sufrir, a mí, a ti, a todos con sus horribles planes –se enderezo justo cuando Sasuke lo soltó completamente.- Si estamos aquí fue por algo, y ese algo es cambiar el futuro, me encargare de hacerlo diferente, sin la guerra, sin las muertes, salvar a todos los que en los últimos 4 años dieron su vida para protegernos, pero para eso no solo necesito a Hinata y Sakura-chan, te necesito a ti también Sasuke.

El azabache observo a Naruto con desconfianza al este tenderle la mano. No estaba seguro de que era lo que tramaba.

-¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –pregunto cautelosamente.

Naruto sonrió, sabía que si Sasuke preguntaba era porque le había interesado.

-Tu libertad y a tu hermano –Sasuke ahora si se mostro interesado.- Primero convencemos a Kakashi-sensei y al viejo de nuestra historia, luego nos deshacemos del consejo y Danzou, para después buscar a tu hermano y evitar su muerte ¿Qué dices? –le volvió a tender la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Sasuke ya no lo pensó dos veces, por lo que acepto estrechando la mano del rubio.

-Aun así voy a destruir la aldea, esto solo será una tregua hasta donde me convenga necesario –sentencio el Uchiha, dando a entender que no porque aceptara ese trato, dejaría su plan de vengarse completamente de la aldea.

-Ya verás que cambiaras de opinión 'ttebayo!

Sakura no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecía una verdadera locura lo que Naruto había propuesto, pero no lo culpaba, ella también quería deshacerse de los del consejo, pues si no fuera por ellos el mundo ninja no hubiera entrado en la cuarta guerra, por lo que no puso objeción al plan.

Hinata pensaba en lo contrario, ella no estaba de acuerdo en eso de matar a los sabios de la aldea, en primera porque no sabía todavía la historia del cual Uchiha, como por ser la heredera del clan Hyuga, un acto como ese la haría verse como una traidora a la aldea y a su familia la tacharían, ella no quería eso, ella quería mejorar su vida y la de su familia, que vivieran en paz y sin odio entre las ramas, pero al ver la determinación de Naruto no pudo negarse, sabía que él decía eso por una razón seria, nunca hacia algo sin justificación y por esa razón lo apoyaría, aun cuando no quisiera matar a nadie, apoyaría no solo al rubio, sino a todo su equipo pues al parecer los 3 estaban involucrados en esto.

-Ano… chicos… -los llamo al caer en cuenta de algo.- El plan es pasar desapercibidos y ante todos ¿no? –Pregunto tímidamente.- Creo que deberíamos volver a la academia, puesto que Sasuke-san y Sakura-san no fueron y Naruto-kun y yo desaparecimos…

Naruto sudo frio ante las palabras de Hinata, recordando como al ver el que algo pasaba en el bosque salió en una nube de humo, una técnica que ningún genin podía hacer. Sabía que le esperaría un interrogatorio de parte de Iruka-sensei, pero sobre todo no sabía cómo explicar el que de un momento a otro le hablara a Hinata como si nada.

-¡Es cierto 'ttebayo! Iruka-sensei posiblemente me mate ¡Vamos Hinata! –grito mientras echaba la carrera agarrando a la Hyuga de la muñeca, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron como el rubio se llevaba arrastrando a la pobre y sonrojada chica, preguntándose cómo es que nunca se entero de los sentimientos de ella a por él.

-Creo que no queda de otra más que seguirlos –soltó la pelirrosa al aire mientras caminaba en dirección por donde se fueron los primeros dos. Se sentía incomoda con Sasuke, sobre todo por lo que había pasado hasta hace una hora apenas.

Sasuke la observo perderse entre los árboles, pero lo que sus ojos captaron no fue su cuerpo, sino su cabello, el cual, según el recordaba, tenia largo a los 12 años, ¿Por qué lo tenía corto ahora?

.

.

.

Como Naruto se imagino, al llegar a la academia un molesto Iruka los esperaba a los 4. Si, a los 4, pues Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron como si nada a mitad del nombramiento de equipo y Sasuke y Sakura apenas estaban llegando, y tarde.

-Hinata tu puedes irte –dijo el moreno a la joven que estaba sentada en una de las bancas.- Tu equipo es el 8, con Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, su instructora es Yuhi Kurenai, te están esperando en el patio.

La peli azul observo a los otros 3 preocupada, no quería alejarse de ellos pero tampoco podía permanecer mucho juntos, se vería raro que ella le hablara tan normalmente a Naruto y Sakura y que tuviera algún contacto con el Uchiha, por lo que a duras penas asintió a las palabras de su sensei de academia, saliendo del salón a donde su viejo equipo, ahora no tan viejo, la esperaban.

-Y ahora –hablo Iruka llamando a atención de los últimos 3.- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, ustedes formaran parte del equipo 7, su maestro es…

-No hace falta que me presentes Iruka –una voz se escucho al momento en que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello gris y mascara en la cara, con un ojo tapado a causa de su banda ninja- ¡Oi! Soy Hatake Kakashi, seré su mentor a partir de ahora.

-Hasta que llegas Kakashi –reprendió Iruka.- encárgate de ellos ahora, buena suerte –deseo, saliendo el ahora del salón.

El Hatake observo a los 3 niños detenidamente, notando algo extraño en ellos.

Naruto y Sakura veían a Kakashi con atención, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. En su época, al estar en guerra, hubo un momento en el que se separaron, Sakura para atender como médico y Naruto para ir tras Sasuke, no sabiendo ya nada de su sensei, sintiendo miedo de que algo le haya pasado, el tal vez que lo mataran y no volverlo a ver, por esa razón sus miradas tenían un deje de tristeza y nostalgia.

Sasuke en cambio ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos, sintiendo en parte la misma opresión en el pecho, mas no lo demostraría, pudo haber hecho una tregua, pero no se dejaría influenciar por lazos que él hace mucho creyó romper.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto confundido de las miradas de ellos.

-Además de la máscara de espanta pájaros, no –bromeo Naruto saliendo de su ensoñación, pero soltando una leve sonrisa de alegría.

-Vaya, has de ser tu el payaso del equipo –bromeo ahora el Hatake esperando hacerlo enojar, cosa que no logro, en cambio, hizo que el Uzumaki sonriera mas.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto a su servicio sensei!

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible ante la sorpresa, cuando leyó el informe de sus alumnos especificaba que Naruto era un idiota que se iba a los insultos y los devolvía, pero al intentar hacerlo enojar con eso, la reacción fue totalmente opuesta a la que esperaba.

-¿No se va a presentar sensei?

La voz de su única alumna lo saco del asombro. Se sentó en el escritorio y los observo.

-¿Cómo que quieren que diga? –dijo haciéndose el desentendido con la pregunta de Sakura.

-Su nombre, sus gustos, sus disgustos y sus sueños en la vida –comento Naruto sin quitar la sonrisa de hace un momento, mientras ponía las manos detrás de su nuca y se recargaba en el asiento.

Su ojo volvió a abrirse sorprendido, pero más que eso sonrió bajo la máscara, ahora si los haría enojar.

-Mi nombre… es Hatake Kakashi, lo que me gusta y disgusta, no tengo porque decírselos… y mi sueño… pues nunca eh pensado en ello –explico vagamente, esperando las reacciones de los 3.

Pero otra sorpresa fue encontrarse la sonrisa en esos dos.

-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! –grito el rubio mientras se ajustaba la banda- Me gusta el ramen y entrenar, me disgustan los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que el ramen instantáneo esté listo y sobre todo que lastimen a mis amigos –su mirada se volvió firme, llena de determinación.- y mi sueño, no, no es un sueño… ¡Mi meta es traer la paz a las naciones ninjas y convertirme en el sexto Hokage!

-_(Se parece mucho a ellos) –_pensó el peli plata con nostalgia, cayendo en cuenta de algo.- ¿el sexto dices?

Naruto sonrió más.

-¡Confié en mi 'ttebayo!

No quiso preguntar más, por lo que observo a la única mujer del equipo.

-Soy Haruno Sakura –se presento energética.- Me gusta la medicina ninja y me disgusta el que me llamen débil o molestia –dijo lo ultimo seria, captando no solo la atención del Hatake y el rubio, sino también la de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado junto a ella.- Mi meta es ser entrenada por Senju Tsunade-sama para convertirme en la mejor ninja medico y poder proteger a mis seres queridos.

Su ojo se volvió a abrir de la sorpresa por cuarta vez consecutiva. El informe de ella decía de su gran inteligencia y control de chakra, pero no decía nada de que le gustara al medicina ninja, ni que quisiera ser entrenada por la legendaria sannin, ¿acaso se equivocaron de información? Sobre todo por otro detalle en ella, cuando vio la foto, el cabello lo tenía largo.

Por su parte Sakura se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Si el plan era cambiar la historia, entonces eso haría, empezando por ella misma, así lo decidió esa mañana que se cortó el cabello, cambiaría no solo su vida, sino la de sus amigos, pero para hacerlo tenía que madurar como no lo hizo en su tiempo, además conocía la historia, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

La mirada del sensei se poso en el último miembro del equipo, al igual que la de sus compañeros. Sakura estaba nerviosa de lo que contestaría el Uchiha, mientras que Naruto se preparaba por si algo malo pasaba.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke –hablo con la misma seriedad de cuando la primera vez, levantando un poco su cabeza, mostrando muy apenas sus ordes negros entre sus cabellos.- Lo que me gusta y me disgusta no les importa, pero si son muchas cosas –apretó los dientes al igual que las manos- y mi meta es exterminar por completo a los infelices que me arruinaron la vida…

-…Sasuke –la voz de Naruto evito que en el último segundo el Uchiha activara su técnica ocular, por lo que relajo los músculos tratando de calmarse, no le gustaba en nada esto, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Kakashi no perdió detalle de sus facciones, notando como se tensionaba al mencionar lo último en plural. El conocía la historia de los Uchiha, como Ambu la conocía, ¿no se supone que solo iría por el que los mato a todos? ¿Entonces porque iría por mas gente?

-Entonces es todo –comento Kakashi al sentir una extraña atmosfera tensa.- Los espero mañana a las 7 am en el campo de entrenamiento 46, y si saben lo que les conviene, no vallan desayunados –lo dijo en un tono súper serio, el cual daría miedo.- ja ne! –y desapareció en un puff.

Sakura y Naruto suspiraron aliviados cuando una vez se encontraron los 3 todos. Aunque se hayan encontrado felices, sabían que Kakashi sospecharía por sus presentaciones, pues eran muy diferentes a lo que seguramente el Hatake habría leído de ellos.

-¿Qué haremos en la prueba? –pregunto Naruto sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Supongo que lo mismo que la primera vez –contesto Sakura pensativa.

-No quiero volver a quedar atado en el tronco, fue vergonzoso la primera vez y seria más vergonzoso si quedo por segunda vez ahí 'ttebayo

-Fue tu plan él no levantar sospechas Naruto, así que te volverás a quedar atado en el tronco quieras o no –sentencio Sakura mientras se levantaba.- Por cierto, Sasuke se quedara en tu casa.

-¿Qué!? –chillo Naruto volteándola a ver incrédulo.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de mandarme Haruno? -Sasuke también volteo a verla un tanto sorprendido, tanto porque su comentario había sonado como una orden como por haberse osado ella en ordenarle.

-Tu casa está completamente destruida, te tomara semanas el arreglarla y reemplazar los muebles que destrozaste, además de que necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos y no levantar sospechas –dijo la pelirrosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué tu casa no Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto en modo suplicante, no es que no quisiera que Sasuke se quedara en su casa, es simplemente que no deseaba que Sasuke se quedara con él.

-Mis padres están aquí, además se vería raro que Uchiha Sasuke esté viviendo en mi casa –se excuso.

Naruto se vio ya sin formas de alegar, Sakura tenía razón, no podía alojar a Sasuke en su casa pues sus padres se preguntarían él porque, además tampoco se lo podía pedir a Hinata, en primera porque no quería que la Hyuga viviera con el azabache, y en segunda porque el viejo Hiashi tampoco lo aceptaría, solo quedaba él para ofrecer su hogar.

-Está bien, se viene conmigo si no queda de otra –acepto al final de mala gana.

Sasuke desapareció en un puff arto de que estuvieran hablando de él como si de un objeto se tratara, no estaba para escuchar eso, mucho menos de esos dos que antes eran su equipo.

Sakura miro el lugar vacio que el Uchiha había dejado, sabía que se había enojado, pero lo que había dicho era la verdad, además de que así Naruto podría mantenerlo vigilado durante la noche.

-Recuerda desayunar Naruto, mañana iremos al campo hasta las 10 de la mañana, si Sasuke llega a tu casa recuérdaselo –pidió la Haruno encaminándose a la puerta.- Nos vemos –se despidió, saliendo del lugar.

Naruto tiro la cabeza a la banca, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos, ¿en que se había metido?

* * *

**Creo que deje muy seca la parte en que Sasuke acepta... pero vamos, a que nadie se esperaba que Naruto hiciera una tregua con él, proponiéndole que lo ayudaría en su venganza y luego en encontrar a Sasuke ¿porque lo hizo? Eso se vera mas avanzado el fic, pero ahora ando en un atascamiento en el siguiente, por lo que tal vez tarde, creo que lo publicare para después del 15 de este mes, pues ando con unos cuantos fics mas, y sobre todo con un examen que si no lo paso me quedo expulsada de la universidad.**

**En total fueron mas de 3 mil palabras, todo eso en 8 paginas de Word con letra Calibri 11, yo esperaba mas, pero fue lo que mas pude hacer.**

**Les agradezco sus RR's pero me desanima un poco que sean tan cortitos (bueno, algunos) y otros que les agradezco la critica que me mandaron por Mp pero les diré de una vez, el fic lo hago en ¡Word! donde ya me sale todo sin errores al final (no publico si hay todavía alguna X en el corrector) ¿Que errores en las notas de autora? Es porque los escribo al final, justo cuando estoy publicando el fic, y en el "Edit Document." me aparece que marca errores, okei, pero no me viene para la corrección exacta, así que aunque sean criticas constructivas (y las agradezco, por cierto) les pido las guarden, pues nadie aquí es perfecto, cuando hagan un libro y sea el bets seller del año, entonces aceptare las criticas con mayor gusto.**

**Rociio uzumaki: jajaja me agrado tu comentario, pero creo que si meto a alguien nuevo, sera ya por dentro de unos 4 capítulos más, todo depende de como lo maneje, ademas, seria solo uno, tampoco me quiero complicar con tanto de esto.**

**Sin mas, creo que me despido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	6. Primer día

**Me aburría, así que les vine a dejar el capítulo 6.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y los demás no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Primer día**

.

.

.

El día anterior había sido de lo más extraño.

Había estado en plena guerra hacia apenas 24 horas, para que luego hace 23, haya despertado al haberse caído de la cama y pegarse en la cabeza, después de eso mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta que había vuelto a la edad de 12 años, justo en el día en que lo asignaban al equipo 7.

Sin duda algo muy raro para Naruto.

Tan raro, y cansado, que cuando se despidió de Sakura, se dirigió a su casa a descansar, sin importarle que no era más de medio día, se quedo encerrado en su cuarto tratando de hacer que su cabeza no explotara.

Por esa razón había salido a las 8 de la mañana ahora, iría a Ichiraku a desayunar, no tenía ganas de hacerse un ramen instantáneo, ni mucho menos de cocinar, puede que durante su viaje con Jiraiya haya aprendido una que otra cosita sobre cocinar comida normal, pero su estado anímico no era el mejor en ese momento. En un par de horas se encontraría de nuevo en su campo de entrenamiento de cuando inicio su vida de ninja, tratando de volver a conseguir esos cascabeles que una vez no pudo conseguir hasta después de volver a la aldea

¿Qué le preocupaba?

El que las cosas salgan mal y la historia termine peor de cómo en realidad era.

Tan mal se sentía, que ni cuenta se dio si Sasuke había llegado a su casa o no, pero en realidad no era algo que le interesara en ese momento. Está bien, Sakura posiblemente lo mandaría hasta Suna de un golpe, pero tal vez se lo mereciera, en especial después de haber repasado el trato con Sasuke, pues ese trato lo dijo solo para calmar al Uchiha en cuanto a su venganza,

¿Había funcionado?

Sí, porque el azabache no había dado señal de querer atacar Konoha, si hubiera sido así, el ya lo sabría.

¿Se habría ido a buscar a su hermano?

No creía que Sasuke fuera tan idiota como para irse de la aldea en busca de su hermano, sería una misión suicida, en especial porque tenía que pensar en la forma de decirle al tercero sobre todo lo que pasaría durante los exámenes chunin, pero al hacerlo, era echarle la soga al cuello del Uchiha, ¿Lo perdonaría aun cuando en ese tiempo no había movido ni un solo dedo?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en que alguien iba caminando en dirección contraria a él, cayendo y, por consiguiente, llevándose a la persona al suelo también.

-Perdón… -se disculpo con la voz ida el rubio.

-N-no te preocupes… Naruto-kun.

La dulce voz de Hinata lo saco de su ensimismamiento, por lo que bajo la mirada para observarla, dándose cuenta de que había caído sobre ella, con sus rostros uno frente a otro.

Naruto se perdió un momento en esas perlas que tenia por ojos. Las observo un rato, bajando por su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda y luego a sus labios. Recordó entonces el ataque de Pein, como es que ella había ido a salvarlo, enfrentándose a lo que pudo haber sido la muerte de la Hyuga, pero sin importarle, peleo contra el Akatsuki, declarando de paso los sentimientos que ella sentía por él, eso le dio la fuerza de levantarse y enfrentarse a Pein, el saber que tenia a alguien que creía ciegamente en él y que estaba ahí, observándolo incluso cuando era nadie. Aunque lo admitía, la chica era rara, pero bueno, a Naruto le gustaba la gente así.

Aun tenía esa plática con la Hyuga pendiente, y quien sabe, tal vez algo bueno saldría de esa plática.

Hinata sintió los colores subirse a su rostro cuando Naruto la vio directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar azul que tenia. No perdió detalle de ellos, notando como estos bajaban lentamente por su rostro hasta ver sus labios. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió la respiración del Uzumaki cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

¿Haría lo que ella pensaba?

-N-Naruto-kun… -susurro al borde de un desmayo.

Naruto volvió a la realidad después de escuchar su voz, dándose cuenta que no estaba tan lejos de besarla, pero sintiendo el roce de los labios muy apenas.

Volviendo a reaccionar, se levanto de un salto cayendo de sentón a un metro de la Hyuga.

Hinata cuando ya no sintió el peso del rubio sobre ella, abrió los ojos recuperando la respiración. Por suerte se pudo controlar para no desmayarse, pero el simple hecho de estar así de cerca de intimar con el Uzumaki la hacía sonrojarse enormemente.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto a duras el rubio tratando de calmar la incómoda situación. Hinata debería de estar ahora con su equipo en el examen de Kurenai.

Hinata lo miro tratando de procesar su pregunta, recordando el porqué se encontraba al otro lado de la aldea. Cuando lo hizo, giro a todos lados su cabeza como buscando algo, topándose en una bolsa de color naranja, la cual agarro y se la acerco al rubio.

-Pensé… que posiblemente tendrías hambre… -contesto aun con la bolsa en mano, extendiéndosela.- Se lo difícil que fue tu vida a esta edad… -rogo a Kami que el rubor que ahora tenía en la cara no la condujera al desmayo.- Ayer hable con Sakura y dijo que se verían hasta las 10 como equipo… por lo que te traje algo para que desayunes…

Naruto observo sorprendido la bolsa, luego a la ojiperla, ¿se había preocupado al punto de prepararle el desayuno? Algo en su interior se agrando, sintiendo un extraño calor y una ternura por la chica al frente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto del suelo y tomo la bolsa. La abrió, notando que era un par de cajas de bento, eso le alegro, ya había probado antes la comida de Hinata a esa edad y sabia que cocinaba delicioso, ahora que se supone que tenia las habilidades de una chica de 16 años, su comida seria aun mas deliciosa.

-Ven, conozco un buen lugar para que ambos comamos –dijo y, sin esperar a que la Hyuga contestara, la tomo de la muñeca para que caminara.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba por el mercado de la aldea con un par de bolsas en la mano. Su madre, al saber que su hija no se vería con sus compañeros hasta mitad de la mañana, la mando a comprar un par de cosas para preparar el almuerzo.

Se sentía extraña, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba de compras. Había perdido la noción de tiempo en la guerra, los días y las noches ya no importaban, tenias que mantenerte vivo todo el tiempo que pudieras, ¿a quién le importaba la hora en esa situación?

-Sakura… -la pelirrosa volteo a donde dijeron su nombre, encontrando a su amiga/rival saliendo de la florería de su familia.

Ino no daba crédito de lo que veía. El día anterior la rubia había despertado entusiasmada, se había dirigido a la academia como le indicaron al graduarse de genin, con el propósito de ver a Sakura y enfrentarla como siempre hacia, más esta no había llegado.

Después Iruka-sensei había explicado a todos que formarían equipos de 3, lo cual la entusiasmó aun mas, había muchas posibilidades de que ella tocara con Sasuke y, si así era, se lo restregaría en la cara de la pelirrosa al ser ella quien estaría junto al guapo Uchiha, mas este tampoco había llegado a la academia.

Esa situación la había preocupado mucho. Los conocía a ambos, más que nada a Sakura, y sabía que ella no se perdería un día tan importante como ese al igual que el azabache.

Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando, y el remate fue cuando Naruto se levanto alarmado y desapareció frente a la vista de todos justo después de que le hablara a la Hyuga como si siempre hubieran sido amigos.

Peor aún, justo después de que esos dos desaparecieran, Iruka había informado que el equipo numero 7 seria conformado por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Ahora, justo cuando salía de su casa para encontrarse con su equipo, se encontraba a más ni menos que a la Haruno, pero no como recordaba.

Lo primero que observo fue su atuendo ninja, no tenía ese típico vestido rojo con los pantalones verdes, sino más bien un short negro con una falda azul obscura que casi parecía negro, una blusa roja de manga corta con el circulo blanco en la espalda, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue el cabello, corto hasta el cuello, justo arriba de los hombros, con la banda azul en la cabeza usándola de diadema.

-¿Qué… te hiciste? –pregunto la Yamanaka aun sin salir de todo su asombro.

Sakura se miro el atuendo, apenas se despidió de Naruto, corrió al mercado en busca de un nuevo traje ninja, buscando uno que se pareciera al que usaba cuando tenía 16 años. La búsqueda había sido difícil, en especial porque no encontró exactamente lo que quería, solo la falda, la blusa se la tuvo que pedir a su madre que se la confeccionara para el día siguiente.

-¿Te gusta Ino? –preguntó divertida la pelirrosa, mientras elevaba los brazos y daba una vuelta para que apreciara tanto el atuendo como su cabello.- Pensé que como ya soy ninja, debería de verme como tal, por lo que cambie el molesto vestido y me recorte el cabello para comodidad, esas cosas llegan a estorbar –dejo las bolsas en el suelo, para después meter su mano en su botiquín medico, el cual había conseguido también salió de la academia, y entregándole algo a la rubia.

Ino miro con sorpresa el listón rojo que le había entregado a Sakura cuando se conocieron, el que marco su amistad de pequeñas.

-¿Vas a renunciar a Sasuke, frentuda? –pregunto saliendo de su trance, tratando de provocarla de alguna manera, para su aun mayor sorpresa, no fue así.

-No estoy diciendo que renunciare –lo dijo con firmeza, pero sin quitar la alegría en su sonrisa. Lo admitía, seguía amando al condenado Uchiha, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraban, esos sentimientos los tenía que dejar de lado por el momento.- Te devuelvo lo que es tuyo, mi marca de niñez, ya no soy la niña débil que se la pasaba llorando cuando la molestaban, eh florecido, no necesito que me protejan, porque te aseguro, en este momento soy más fuerte que tu.

Sin más que decir, la pelirrosa tomo de nuevo sus bolsas y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, dejando sin palabras a la rubia.

.

.

.

Desde la cima de la montaña de los Kages se podía apreciar la aldea como la recordaban. Claro, faltando la cara de Tsunade en el monte y algunos más edificios que se construyeron los años siguientes, Konoha tenía el resplandor que recordaban.

Eso alegraba a Hinata, poder apreciar una vez más el lugar en el que nació y que siempre la acogió, que todo fuera paz y armonía como en ese tiempo debía ser.

¿Por qué aun así se sentía tan mal?

Porque ese no era su tiempo, estaba ahí de intrusa en una época que le pertenecía a otra Hinata.

-Siempre me ha gustado ver la aldea desde aquí –la voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

La Hyuga volteo a verlo, recargado en el barandal, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su semblante era nostálgico, triste, pero no quitaba el brillo de sueño que siempre tenía.

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo… no mucha gente pasa por aquí… -se aventuro a decir la chica.

Naruto solo soltó una risilla irónica.

-No vienen porque yo siempre me encontraba en este lugar, prefieren evitarme por eso es extraño ver gente aquí que no sean jounin's o algún obrero que cuide que no se deterioren las caras de los Kages.

Hinata permaneció callada ante la explicación del Uzumaki ¿la gente le tenía tanto odio y miedo como para decidir perderse tan hermosa vista?

-Es por eso que no me explico porque estás aquí –continuo, desconcertándola.- No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar después del ataque de Pein contra Konoha.

Como si un balde de agua le callera en la cabeza, su cara se puso roja, ¿quería hablar de eso ya?

-Na-naruto-kun… -se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, lo sabía, vendría el rechazo seguro, ¿podría soportarlo ahora?

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando entraste en la batalla, al principio pensé que estabas loca por querer arriesgar tu vida, pero cuando dijiste eso… -hizo una pequeña pausa, pensado realmente lo que quería decir.- Me diste una nueva razón para pelear…

Hinata lo miro entre confundida y sorprendida, ¿una nueva razón? ¿Ella le dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante?

-Cuando Pein te atravesó una gran furia me invadió, porque pensé que perdí a la única persona que al parecer creyó en mí cuando era nadie –volteo a verla, mirándola directo a los ojos.- Hinata… no te puedo decir que te amo, ni corresponder esos sentimientos ahora… pero quiero intentarlo.

Y lo haría. Naruto sabía que lo que sentía por Sakura no era más que un simple capricho, un sentimiento que se albergo en él y que por costumbre lo mantuvo dentro, pero que no significaba nada, con el tiempo tal vez sí, pero también con el tiempo ese sentimiento se transformo en un amor de amigos, como el de un hermano hacia su hermanita, en cambio lo que Hinata le ofrecía era un amor incondicional, pero él no lo sabía del todo al no haber crecido con esa clase de amor, pero lo intentaría, intentaría crear ese sentimiento por la Hyuga, amaría a Hinata Hyuga.

Después de tan hermosas palabras, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Eh?! H-Hinata-chan ¿dije algo malo?! ¡Por favor no llores! –chillo el rubio preocupado, había pensado toda la noche esas palabras, bueno solo algunas, el resto le vino de corazón, pero no esperaba que la chica se pusiera a llorar.

-No… lloro de… felicidad… -dijo la Hyuga entre hipidos, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.- Estoy feliz, Naruto-kun…

Naruto se tranquilizo y ruborizo ante la hermosa y tierna sonrisa que le dedico la peli azul, tal vez no la amara como ella a él, pero no le sería difícil querer esa hermosa sonrisa.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se acerco un poco más a Hinata, tomándola del mentón para apreciar esas perlas que tenia por ojos. Hinata se sonrojo de golpe, como hace rato, llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo esta vez los latidos más fuertes y rápidos que antes. El Uzumaki sonrió de una forma tierna al verla así. Acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente hasta depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo la suave piel de su cara, no la besaría en los labios, no todavía, primero quería estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Hinata contuvo la respiración en lo que sentía como se separaba de ella, era un milagro que no se desmayara todavía, pero no lo haría, no después de escuchar como el rubio intentaría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron callados en un silencio nada incomodo, escuchando el viendo mover las hojas y algunos pájaros cantando, como si estuvieran en un sueño.

-Vamos Hinata –rompió el silencio Naruto.- Venimos aquí para comer, y quiero probar tú comida 'ttebayo!

Ella solo asintió, ignorando el hecho de que Naruto le tomo de la mano para que caminara.

.

.

.

En su larga vida como ninja había vivido muchas cosas, desde muertes, peleas, guerras… toda clase de ninja, pero sin duda los candidatos a ser sus alumnos eran los más… peculiares, por no ofenderlos de alguna manera.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Kakashi Hatake, era que nadie podía llegar más tarde que él, tal vez una persona podía, pero por ahora no contaba, ¿Quién diría que sus tal vez próximos alumnos se tomaran la molestia de llegar más tarde que él, y para acabarla, ya desayunados?

-¿Dónde está Uchiha? –pregunto el enmascarado viendo nada más al rubio y a la pelirrosa que estaban presentes.

Naruto y Sakura se observaron, el primero nervioso y la segunda queriéndolo matar.

Antes de que Sakura mandara al Uzumaki hasta la casa de Inari en la aldea de las olas, unas pisadas se escucharon en el campo.

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiro aliviada Sakura al ver al Uchiha llegar con un semblante serio pero tranquilo, con sus manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos tapados por su cabello, si no supiera donde estaban, juraría que era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de cuando eran niños.

Sasuke no dijo nada cuando llego, simplemente pasó de largo al Hatake y se puso junto a sus "compañeros".

Kakashi sonrió, era hora del castigo de esos tres.

-Bien, como ninguno obedeció a mis órdenes del día anterior, la prueba de hoy será más difícil de lo que de por sí ya era –sonrió ampliamente bajo la máscara.

Sakura y Naruto se prepararon mentalmente, usarían la misma estrategia que usaron antes, solo esperaban que Sasuke se les uniera.

-Tengo dos cascabeles, y me los tienen que quitar antes de… -paro de golpe, palmeando donde los dichosos cascabeles debían estar, pero no había nada.

Kakashi observo a sus alumnos, el rubio y la pelirrosa estaban igual que desconcertados que él, hasta hace 5 minutos tenía los dos cascabeles de plata colgando en su cinturón.

Una leve risa se escuchó entre los presentes. Las 3 miradas confusas se dirigieron hasta el Uchiha, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado arrogante, al momento en que sacaba su mano derecha de su bolsillo, haciendo sonar los dos cascabeles del Hatake.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste? –pronuncio apenas el peli plata.

-La pregunta es cómo no se dio cuenta de que los tome –contesto Sasuke, mientras lanzaba ambos cascabeles a sus aun sorprendidos compañeros.- Creo que con esto pasamos el examen, así que yo me retiro.

Kakashi aun no salía de la impresión, pero solo asintió levemente después de ver como los otros dos se iban detrás del azabache.

Esto lo tenía que informar con el Hokage.

.

.

.

-¡Teme! ¡Espera!

Sasuke no se detuvo aun cuando el Uzumaki venia gritando desde hace rato.

-¿Qué quieres Uzumaki? –pregunto ya harto de su voz, deteniéndose por fin y volteando a donde él y Sakura venían.

-¿Cómo conseguiste los cascabeles tan fácil? Más importante ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día de ayer y anoche?

-Donde estuve y lo que hice no es de tu incumbencia –contesto frio, volviendo a caminar.

Sakura se puso frente a Sasuke impidiéndole el camino.

-Quítate del camino Haruno.

-¿Lo sabes verdad? –Preguntó seria, llamando la atención de ambos.- Hay un par de AMBUS vigilándonos, captaron nuestro chakra en el barrio Uchiha, ellos ya han de sospechar al igual que el Hokage y Kakashi-sensei.

La mirada de Naruto se endureció.

-Hay que decirles quienes somos en realidad –dijo el Uzumaki.- No creo que él nos haga algo, Danzou es de quien nos tenemos que preocupar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al momento en que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

-No hay que levantar sospechas por el momento –comento Sakura.- hasta la misión en las Olas, todo tiene que verse normal. Solo si pasa algo de real emergencia, le decimos a Kakashi y luego a Hokage-sama.

-Matemos a los del concejo y se acabo –hablo Sasuke exasperado de la plática de ambos.

-¡Teme no podemos hacer eso! –Contradijo Naruto.- Recuerda el trato, te ayudare contra los del consejo siempre y cuando tú no ataques la aldea.

-Si Danzou y los del concejo mueren entonces me voy a buscar a Itachi mas pronto y no destruiré Konoha –contesto molesto el azabache, sabia el trato, y sabía muy bien que le convenía tener a Naruto de su lado, pero lo que más quería era buscar a Itachi para hablar con él.

-Preocúpense ahora por entrenar –comento Sakura todavía seria.- Admítanlo, los 3 estamos agotados y eso que es temprano, nuestros cuerpos de ahora no están acostumbrados a nuestro poder original, Sasuke tu vista se está gastando un poco por el sharingan y Naruto no controla todo su chakra, y no mientan, ayer que los revisé lo note perfectamente, incluso Hinata se cansa con el Byakugan y yo siento el cuerpo muy frágil.

Ambos chicos no dijeron nada, dándole la razón a la pelirrosa con el silencio.

-Nos reuniremos en las noches en el punto más alejado de la aldea en el bosque, serán entrenamientos realmente duros –Sakura no sabía de donde estaba sacando toda la fuerza para ordenarles a ambos de esa forma, bien podía ser que quería hacer que Sasuke volviera a ser el mismo que antes, o tal vez el momento hacia que actuara de esa forma. Sea como sea, no podía mostrar debilidad si quería que se cumpliera su palabra.

-Me encargare de decirle a Hinata, esta noche los espero en mi departamento a media noche para hablar como es debido –dijo Naruto aceptando de buenas a primeras las ordenes de su compañera.

Sakura sonrió levemente, sabía de antemano que Naruto siempre la apoyaría, de eso no se preocupaba, ahora quedaba ver si Sasuke aceptaría.

-Hmp, hagan lo que quieran, simplemente no me estorben al momento de entrenar –sentencio mostrando indiferencia al asunto, aunque por dentro seguía sorprendido del semblante demandante que adopto la pelirrosa hasta hace un momento ¿desde cuándo se había daba órdenes que decían "obedécelas a la primera"? Tal vez permanecer con ellos no fuera tan malo como antes lo pensaba.

-Está decidido –hablo de nuevo Sakura.- a media noche, eso me da tiempo –sonrió como cuando de verdad tenía 12.- ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces Naruto, Sasuke-kun!

El azabache se quedo observando el punto en el que Sakura había desaparecido en una nube de humo, aun procesando lo ocurrido.

-Sakura ha cambiado Sasuke –dijo Naruto llamando su atención.- No es la niña indefensa que era antes, y te lo está demostrando ahora.

-Hmp, sigue siendo una molestia.

-Puedes seguir creyéndolo, pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa –sonrió de forma zorruna.- Me alegra que nos estés aceptando de nuevo, en la otra época no nos estarías hablando de la misma manera que ahora, creo que incluso ya nos hubieras matado en cuanto te dirigiéramos la primera mirada –empezó a caminar tranquilamente, levantando la mano en señal de despedida.- Te espero esta noche, mi casa está abierta para ti 'ttebayo!

Sasuke observo la espalda del rubio hasta que se perdió de su vista, pensando en sus últimas palabras, ¿estaba aceptándolos? No, no era posible, el era un vengador, rompió sus lazos con la aldea hace mucho tiempo.

¿Entonces porque se sentía como si estuviera en… casa?

.

.

.

La mañana había sido realmente productiva para ella.

Primero al despertar encontró la cocina vacía de gente, por lo que no dudo en hacer un desayuno no solo para ella, sino también para su padre, hermana y primo. Luego preparo un bento especial para cierto rubio, para después dirigirse a su casa a entregárselo. Kami-sama la amaba pues se topo con el ya fuera de su departamento, claro, fue una vergüenza el chocar y caer debajo de él, pero eso también fue bueno, había sentido los labios de su amado rozar los suyos, fue un simple roce muy leve, pero para ella había sido realmente importante.

Después de ese incidente, Naruto la llevo a un lugar muy especial para él, alegando que quería desayunar con ella, ¿podría ponerse mejor? Depende de la perspectiva en que lo vieran, porque el plan del Uzumaki era querer hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos.

¿Se puso nerviosa?

Si, y mucho, temiendo desmayarse o deprimirse a causa de un rechazo.

¿Hubo tal rechazo?

No, y eso la ponía aun más contenta.

Tal vez Naruto no correspondió del todo sus sentimientos, pero dijo que lo intentaría, que la empezaría a querer a su manera, y si las cosas salían bien para ella, significaba que Naruto podía llegar a amarla tanto como ella a él.

-Onee-san –escucho una voz infantil llamarla desde detrás suyo.

Hinata volteo rápido encontrándose con su pequeña hermana de 7 años, mirándola seriamente y con un brillo de superioridad en los ojos.

-¿Si, Hanabi-chan? –pregunto tranquilamente, sin perder la paciencia y dulzura en su voz.

-Oto-san te está esperando en el dojo, dice que es importante.

Su padre.

Había olvidado completamente que el día anterior se había ido sin recibir ese discurso acerca de que la vida de un ninja era difícil y peligrosa, que le convenía retirarse ahora que todavía podía e irse directamente a la rama secundaria.

Pero no lo haría, si había un momento para enfrentar a su padre, no en batalla, pero si hablar con él, era ahora.

-Entonces no lo hagamos esperar –dijo mientras se encaminaba al dojo.

Hanabi se quedo quieta dos segundos, el tono de voz que uso su hermana mayor había sido más serio del que nunca lo había sido, además le estaba diciendo que la acompañara cuando su padre le dijo a ella misma que después de traer a Hinata, ella podía retirarse.

-Hanabi-chan ¿no vienes? –de nuevo la voz seria de su hermana la desconcertó.

-¡Y-ya voy…! –contesto la menor mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía a Hinata hasta el dojo.

Hinata sonrió de lado, el cambio para ella apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

**Aquí concluye este capítulo.**

**Creo que fue mas largo que el anterior, no se ustedes, pero se me seca el cerebro, pensando, y mas con otros proyectos que tengo que terminar, si vieran cuanto tiempo libre en realidad tengo al no haber entrado a la Uni...**

**En cuanto a sus RR's, poquitos, pero bueno, me suben el animo al ver que les gusta la historia, gracias a todos ^^**

**¿Que mas iba a decir? Ah sí, sobre el avance de la historia, no se... siento que va algo lento, no? pero es que me tengo una pequeña dudita... ¿deberia de escribir sobre la mision en la aldea de las olas? yo digo que no, porque seria ya mas tardado, ademas de que Hinata no iria, y no me siento con el animo para incluir ese capítulo... despues de todo al final Haku y Zabuza si moririan, y el puente se llamaria "Puente Naruto" asi que mejor no lo escribo, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

**¿Que tal esa escena de NaruHina? Tal vez fue muy apresurado, pero Naruto esta impaciente a que todo cambie de una buena vez, ¿porque no de una vez sobre lo que tiene que sentir? En cuanto a lo que sera el SasuSaku, tomara mas tiempo.**

**Una vez mas agradesco los Reviews de:**

**_Niknok19_  
**

**_Davaru_**

**_Andore-kun_**

**_1rosiestar1_**

**_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay_**

**_LilyBrief_**

**_Noelialuna_**

**Espero verlos comentar en este capitulo, y ver mas comentarios de nuevos lectores.**

**También les hago la invitación para que pasen a leer dos fics que acabo de publicar, el primero se llama _"Un nuevo equipo" _donde Sasuke es el sensei de un nuevo equipo de genins, y el segundo se llama _"Girlfriend__" _y este trata de Hinata del universo de Road to ninja, si conocen la cancion de Avril Lavigne entonces ya saben de lo que trata precisamente el fic.**

**Espero sus RR's**

**Saludos a todos  
**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


	7. Mucho pasa en una sola noche

**Well... ¿me tarde mucho? Bueno... si ya nadie lee esto lo entendere.**

* * *

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Mucho pasa en una sola noche**

Las horas pasaron y el día le dio paso a la noche. Como acordaron, a media noche Sakura y Hinata salieron de sus respectivas casas directo a la del rubio.

Hinata tenía activado su byakugan en lo que iba por la aldea.

Después de la plática que tuvo con su padre en la tarde, en la cual le sorprendió un poco mostrando una firmeza que nunca antes mostro, sintió que había progresado un poco a dar un cambio a su vida.

Claro, no todo salió perfecto.

Hiashi pidió que le mostrara si tenía el verdadero potencial peleando con su hermana y, si le ganaba, seria vista como la verdadera y única heredera de la rama principal. Obvio que acepto, sabía que le ganaría, aunque le dolía que le pusieran la marca a Hanabi, ella pediría que no lo hiciera, que ella también era parte de la rama principal y no merecía tener esa marca.

Lamentablemente olvido un pequeño detalle.

Como Sakura le dijo, su cuerpo actual no estaba acostumbrado al poder que realmente poseía, por lo que se descontrolaría y les agotaría más rápido. Eso mismo paso. Solo basto un dolor en su pecho, el mismo de cuando peleo contra Neji en los exámenes chunin para que su hermanita tomara provecho y le atacara a un costado del cuerpo, derribándola.

Hiashi simplemente negó con la cabeza al ver lo patética que había sido su hija mayor, alegándole que si de verdad quería ser una gran ninja, tenía que entrenar más duro y dejar de ser tan tímida.

Un golpe duro para Hinata, al parecer tratar de hacer el cambio sería más difícil de lo que creía.

-¡Hinata! –la Hyuga paro de golpe al escuchar que alguien le hablaba, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que desactivo su byakugan sin saber.

-K-Kiba-kun –contesto al ver a su compañero acercarse con Akamaru.- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora…?

-De vez en cuando saco a pasear a Akamaru a esta hora, es más tranquilo que a mitad del día –contesto el chico sin preocupación, Hinata se maldijo al haber olvidado eso.- ¿Tu qué haces lejos de tu casa a esta hora?

Hinata se tenso, ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle simplemente que iría a casa de Naruto, eso se vería sospechoso, ni mucho menos podía decirle que iría a entrenar, sino el querría ir con ella, ¿Qué decir entonces?

-Solo salí a dar una vuelta, la noche esta agradable… -contesto algo atropellada, era una suerte que el tartamudeo le era de casi siempre.

Kiba miro a la Hyuga no muy convencido.

-Bueno, será mejor irme ya… -dijo Hinata de repente.- es muy tarde y mañana… tenemos entrenamiento temprano…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –ofreció Kiba.

Hinata negó.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonrió algo nerviosa y apenada, lo que quería era sacarse de encima a Kiba en ese momento, sabía que era feo hacer eso, pero iba tarde para reunirse con los demás.- Nos vemos mañana ¡Que descanses!

Kiba solo pudo ver como la chica corría a una dirección muy distinta a la de su casa. Pensó en seguirla, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía percibir el chakra ni el aroma de la Hyuga.

-Vamos Akamaru, será mejor seguir su consejo e irnos a dormir –dijo el castaño después de un rato, montando a su fiel compañero en su cabeza.

Después se encargaría de averiguar lo que tramaba Hinata.

.

.

.

Cuando llego al departamento de Naruto eran casi la una de la mañana, no pensaba que le tomaría mucho el divagar por la aldea preocupada de que Kiba la siguiera, además de que antes de eso le costó salir de la mansión pues tenía que traspasar a los guaridas, además de que el departamento del rubio estaba al otro lado de la aldea.

No se sorprendió el que Sakura le abriera la puerta, desde afuera se escuchaba que Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban por algo, ¿el qué? Todo se detuvo cuando ella entro.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento se supone que haremos? –pregunto Naruto cuando ya los 4 estaban acomodados.

-De fuerza –contesto Sakura.- Tenemos que hacer primeramente que nuestro cuerpo consiga la condición de antes, sino, no podremos hacer nuestros jutsus.

-¿Dónde lo haremos? No podemos hacerlo en el día en la aldea, pero tampoco podemos desaparecernos –dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

Sakura pensó un momento en eso.

-Salgamos de la aldea –Sasuke llamo la atención de todos.- Sera fácil para nosotros salir, solo esquivamos a los guardias y volvemos antes del amanecer, fin del asunto.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, el plan de Sasuke era lo único que podían hacer.

-Si vamos a hacer eso entonces vayamos –dijo Sakura levantándose de su lugar.- Apenas este saliendo el sol tenemos que volver, Naruto, ¿puedes hacer clones de Hinata y de mí? Eres el que mas chakra tiene y nosotras nos costaran trabajo mantenerlo.

-¿Para que necesitas los clones? –pregunto Naruto sin comprenderla.-

-Por ustedes no hay problema, pero Hinata y yo tenemos a nuestras familias en casa, no podemos darnos el lujo de que descubran que nos desaparecimos toda la noche y volvemos al amanecer –explico la pelirrosa.

-En mi casa hay rondas cada hora por la noche –empezó a decir Hinata.- ten cuidado porque a veces es mi padre el que está haciendo la ronda por mi habitación…

Naruto asintió y rápidamente hizo dos clones, estos se transformaron en Sakura y Hinata respectivamente y luego desaparecieron por la ventana hacia la casa de las chicas.

-Vámonos de una vez –dijo Sasuke separándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado y saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura no dijo nada y lo siguió. Hinata no pudo evitar el sentirse mal con solo verlos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Naruto con voz suave, pero sorprendiéndola.

-S-si… -dijo apenas.- solo… me preocupa cómo se están llevando esos dos…

Naruto permaneció callado unos segundos mirando a la puerta, para al fin suspirar.

-Esta situación es difícil 'ttebayo… deja que pasen los días y veras que se llevaran mejor.

Hinata solo asintió todavía sin sentirse tranquila, pero ya no hablo del asunto.

.

.

.

Como Sasuke había dicho, no fue difícil burlar a los guardias que vigilaban una de las entradas de la aldea. Al ser pasada de la una de la mañana, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, algo que sinceramente ponía nerviosos a Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, tanto tiempo en guerra los hizo algo paranoicos cuando se trataba de tranquilidad.

Finalmente, siguiendo a Sasuke, habían llegado a un lugar donde no los molestarían.

-¿El valle sin fin? –Pregunto Sakura, mirando los monumentos de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara.

-Es el mejor lugar para entrenar… no hay gente a kilómetros y lo que pase aquí se queda aquí –contesto el azabache sin importancia alguna, observando las estatuas con firmeza.

Naruto también observaba esas mismas estatuas pero con un sentimiento de nostalgia, sabiendo que Sasuke no los llevo exactamente ahí por las razones que dijo, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

-Bueno, ¡a entrenar 'ttebayo!

.

.

.

Al pie de la cascada se encontraban los 4 viajeros del tiempo, cada uno a una misma distancia del otro sobre el agua, todos en pose defensiva, esperando a que alguno hiciera algún movimiento.

-¡Sakura-chan! Yo no quiero golpearlas ni a ti ni a Hinata-chan 'ttebayo –chillo Naruto, haciendo que su voz se escuchara en eco, el cual era apenas apagado por el sonido de la cascada.

-¡Solo lánzale la pelota a alguien! –grito Sakura ya desesperada, agitando de arriba abajo una pelota color verde como sus ojos que tenía en sus manos.

El entrenamiento era muy simple. Consistía en que cada uno de ellos tenía una pelota, Naruto una azul, Sakura una verde, Sasuke una roja y Hinata una blanca, esas mismas pelotas se la iban a lanzar entre ellos con toda la fuerza que pudieran, y los demás debían de aprovechar la distracción para aventársela a otra persona. Si los golpeaba quedaban fuera, tampoco podían esquivarla, tenían que atrapar la pelota a como dé lugar y lanzársela a otro, algo realmente simple para ellos shinobis.

-Pero las voy a lastimar… -siguió alegando Naruto.- Además, ¿para qué es este juego? ¡Se supone que entrenaremos!

-De esta forma entrenamos fuerza y reflejos, estar atentos a cuando te lancen la pelota y preparados para atraparla, ¡Es algo muy sencillo!

Sasuke sintió su ojo derecho con un tic al igual que en su ceja, tenían ya casi media hora en ese lugar y aun no habían empezado con el absurdo entrenamiento que la pelirrosa Haruno había propuesto, justo en ese momento tenía unas enormes ganas de aventarle la pelota a Sakura y dirigirse hacia Naruto a darle de golpes por escandalosos.

-¡Ya dejen de…! –la frase de Sasuke, al igual que la discusión de los otros dos, había parado cuando el primero recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza, que hizo que perdiera la concentración y cayera al agua.

El rubio y la Haruno dirigieron su vista hasta peliazul Hyuga, la cual tenía sus manos juntas mientras jugaba con sus dedos, después repararon en el Uchiha, quien yacía sentado en el agua con la pelota roja entre sus piernas y la blanca flotando a un lado de él.

-Etto… di-dijeron que atacáramos al distraído… ¿no es así? –pregunto algo sonrojada de haber golpeado a Sasuke de esa forma cuando este tenía la guardia baja, de seguro ahora estaría molesto por eso.

Las risas de los que antes peleaban no se hicieron esperar, y es que el simple hecho de que Hinata Hyuga hubiera tenido el coraje y la idea de golpear a Sasuke Uchiha de esa forma ameritaba que se rieran un rato de eso.

Sasuke se sobo donde la ojiperla le había golpeado, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza. Para su mala suerte el golpe si había sido fuerte pero como todo buen Uchiha orgulloso no mostraría dolor. Se vengaría, claro que se vengaría de Hinata, pero por ahora se centraría en los otros dos que se estaban riendo, por ellos es que no noto cuando la Hyuga le lanzo la pelota, y ahora tenían el descaro de reírse en su cara.

-¡Mírate teme! Vencido por Hinat... –Naruto no pudo terminar la burla pues la pelota blanca le dio de lleno en la cara tirándolo al agua.

Hinata soltó un gritillo al ver como el Sasuke había golpeado al rubio mientras este igual se regocijaba de las desgracias de su compañero.

Sakura no espero mas y, acumulando todo lo que podía de chakra en la mano, aventó su pelota hasta donde Hinata, ellos apenas se estaban riendo y por el que la Hyuga le lanzara la pelota a Sasuke, este golpeo a Naruto, y sabia que la siguiente en ser golpeada seria ella. La ojiperla al ver que la pelota se dirigía a ella activo el byakugan y con un golpe de la palma de la mano logro regresarlo a la pelirrosa, quien otra vez preparo chakra en su puño, golpeando de nuevo la pelota, repitiendo la misma escena.

Naruto salió del agua y se acerco a la orilla a secarse, lo mismo hizo Sasuke, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras veían a ambas chicas lanzarse una a una la pelota.

-Deberíamos detenerlas… -comento Naruto sentado en la orilla.

-Déjalas, se ve que lo disfrutan –dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto.

El rubio observo a donde las chicas, las cuales parecían tener una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, además de una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

-Son increíbles…

Sasuke escucho el susurro de Naruto, para después verlas, notando la misma mirada determinada de ellas al no ceder con los golpes de la pelota.

.

.

.

Sakura y Hinata permanecían en la orilla del lago recuperando la respiración. Estaban cansadas, sudadas y mojadas, se habían llevado casi una hora lanzándose entre si la pelota que cuando llegaron a su límite de fuerza ambas cayeron directo al lago.

Sasuke y Naruto permanecían junto a ellas de pie, completamente sorprendidos de que cuando ambas se sumergieron, y ellos obviamente entraron al agua a sacarlas, ellas ya estaban saliendo por la orilla.

-Esto… fue divertido… -dijo Sakura sinceramente, sentándose de rodillas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del cansancio.

Hinata rió, dando a entender que también le pareció divertido.

-¿Aun les queda chakra? –pregunto Naruto un tanto preocupado.

-Si… -respondieron ambas asintiendo.

-Sera mejor que descansen, Naruto y yo practicaremos taijutsu –dijo Sasuke finalmente, caminando al centro del lago.

El rubio lo siguió tranquilamente.

-Me sorprendió lo que hiciste… -Hinata giro a ver a Sakura cuando esta hablo.- No pensé que fueras a golpear a Sasuke cuando estuviera distraído… y menos que me responderías a la pelota.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé… -contesto la Hyuga.- sentí que tenía que hacerlo, ustedes se están esforzando para poder cambiar la historia de su equipo, yo soy más bien alguien ajena… no debería de estar aquí…

A Sakura le sorprendió eso.

-Si estás aquí es por algo –aclaro la pelirrosa.- Y aunque no estuvieras aquí, se que Naruto intentaría cambiar tu clan –ahora Hinata era la que estaba sorprendida.- Una de sus tantas promesas es que liberaría al clan Hyuga, y creo que el que estés aquí le alegra a él.

Los colores no tardaron en subir por el rostro de la peliazul, ¿Naruto contento de que este ella ahí? Es cierto que ya habían hablado de lo que paso cuando el ataque de Pein a la aldea, pero saber eso la ponía roja, nerviosa y feliz.

Sakura no perdió detalle de las expresiones de ella, por lo que rápidamente saco conclusiones.

-Hinata… ¿ya te le declaraste a Naruto?

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas entrenando, los cuatro viajeros en el tiempo decidieron parar para descansar. Con los cuerpos agotados el equipo 7 se acomodo junto a un árbol después de prender una fogata, pues la noche en el bosque eran heladas.

-Tengo hambre… -dijo Naruto después de escuchar a su estomago demandando por comida.

El sonido de los estómagos del resto de los presentes sonó también reclamando alimento.

-Sakura-chan ¿no preparaste algo? Después de todo tú fuiste la que dijo que viniéramos a entrenar a estas horas.

La Haruno miro con reproche a Naruto por unos cuantos segundos, como diciéndole que se quedara callado pues no estaba de humor para resolver sus dudas.

Hinata, suponiendo que la mirada de Sakura afirmaba que no trajo nada, saco un pergamino de su pantalón.

-Yo traje algo… -susurro llamando la atención del equipo entero.

Con cuidado extendió el pergamino y, haciendo un par de sellos, una nube de humo apareció sobre el pergamino, mostrando unas cuantas cajas de bento.

-Prepare un poco solo por si acaso, no es mucho… pero nos tendrá satisfechos por ahora.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió guardarlos en pergaminos? –pregunto la pelirrosa sorprendida de la gran idea de la otra chica, esta solo sonrío.

-De Tenten-san… -contestó.- Ella guarda todas sus armas en un gran pergamino, y no quería venir con una gran mochila…

Naruto, motivado por la explicación de Hinata, se apunto de ir por algo de leña para prender una fogata, pues la noche se estaba haciendo cada vez mas helada. Hizo un par de clones con los cuales se adentro al bosque.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una fogata, prendida gracias al katon de Sasuke insistido por Sakura, iluminaba el lugar donde estaban los 4 jóvenes viajeros de tiempo, ya comiendo tranquilamente bajo la noche estrellada.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –se aventuro a preguntar Hinata después de un momento de silencio.

Sasuke siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario, pero más que nada estaba atento a lo que su "equipo" fuera a decir.

-A partir de mañana tendremos unas cuantas misiones de tipo D, y luego nos iremos a la aldea de las Olas –contesto Sakura sabiendo que Naruto no sabría que decir.- Yo no veo que deberían de haber tanto cambio en esa aldea, pues lo que nos importa ahora son los exámenes chunin.

-Deberíamos de ayudar a Zabuza y Haku –dijo de pronto Naruto apretando los palillos.

-¿Dejar a un villano de clase S suelto? –Comentó ahora Sasuke por fin entrando a la plática.- No habrá mucho cambio de ahora si los dejas vivos, es mejor acabarlos y dejar que descansen como antes.

-Kabuto puede volver a revivirlos.

-Mataremos a Kabuto apenas lo veamos.

Miradas azul y negra se encontraron con seriedad, ninguno de los dos sedería de los planes que tenían, pero ninguno tampoco quería admitir que sus planes no estaban completos.

-Los mataremos –la voz decidida de Sakura llamo la atención de los presentes. Naruto grito ante esa respuesta.- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, aunque los dejemos vivos no es como si fueran a cambiar las cosas en el país de las olas, ellos siguen siendo ninjas renegados y la niebla no los aceptara aunque Gato este muerto.

Hinata observo a Naruto fruncir el ceño ante tal verdad. El Uzumaki volvió a sentarse después de haberse puesto de pie en su discusión con Sasuke, molesto porque no había podido hacer un cambio en la vida de sus primeros contrincantes como ninja.

-Sakura-san… -llamo la Hyuga después de unos minutos de incomodo silenció. La aludida la vio dándole a entender que la escuchaba.- ¿Podrías… enseñarme jutsu medico?

La pelirrosa la vio sorprendida.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender jutsu medico?

-Yo… -vacilo un poco.- Como dije, siento que no debería de… estar aquí… por eso quiero buscar la forma de ser útil… y creo que es siendo un apoyo en cuanto a medicina se trate…

Sakura sonrió, notando como en momentos Hinata volteaba a ver a Naruto mientras hablaba, deduciendo de inmediato la verdadera razón de todo eso.

-Claro, estaría encantada de enseñarte.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana se podían ver a Sakura y Hinata arrodilladas al borde del lago con un enorme pez frente a ellas. Hinata empleaba jutsu medico que la Haruno le explicaba, pero gracias al increíble control de chakra que la Hyuga tenía por su byakugan, avanzaba muy rápidamente en cuanto a esfuerzo, más de lo que Sakura había aprendido.

-Eres sorprendente Hinata… -elogio Sakura, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa Hinata.

-Gracias… creo que sin el Byakugan sería más difícil.

Sakura asintió.

-Después de esto quiero irme a casa –comento la pelirrosa sentándose en el suelo.- No aguanto el cuerpo, ya quiero dormir.

Hinata la miro con comprensión, ella igual ya estaba cansada pero aun así no se detuvo.

-Sakura-san… ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –La aludida la miro dándole a entender que la escuchaba.- Etto… ¿Qué opina de todo esto?

-¿Opinar?

-Si… -Hinata asintió.- Sobre… estar en el pasado, que puedan hacer cambios a los problemas que tuvieron, que estén los 3 juntos de nuevo…

Una piedra cayó al lago.

Sakura bajo la mano después de haber lanzado dicha piedra.

-La verdad estoy actuando con la cabeza fría… -contesto la pelirrosa abrazando sus piernas.- Me... me alegra mucho que Sasuke se haya unido a nosotros para cambiar el futuro, pero no dejo de pensar que en algún momento el se ira de nuevo, ahora sin el peso de que Konoha lo esté persiguiendo por ser un traidor…

Hinata permaneció callada.

-¿Qué tanto vamos a poder cambiar con todo esto? No quiero ir a la aldea de las olas porque siento que solo volveré a ser una carga como la última vez, y luego están los exámenes chunin, ¿salvaremos a Sandaime esta vez? Todavía tenemos que pensar que haremos con los de la arena y si el Hokage no muere no hay razón para ir a buscar a Tsunade, pues no creo que Sasuke vaya a pelear con Itachi…

La pelirrosa silencio cuando sintió un brazo pasarse detrás de su cuello. Volteo a su izquierda y vio a Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que había estado derramando.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir conmigo Sakura-san.

Sakura se seco el resto de las lagrimas que caían por su rostro y también le sonrió.

-Sabes… nunca habíamos hablado tanto en nuestro tiempo… -comento Sakura después de unos minutos de calma.- Nos centramos tanto en nuestros caminos ninjas y solo nos veíamos durante las misiones.

Hinata asintió.

-Esta vez… hagamos las cosas bien –ambas sonrieron.- somos parte de los 9 novatos, debemos de ser más unidos que nunca, pues ahora seremos los 12 Konoha

-¿Los 12? –Hinata ladeo la cabeza, luego dirigió su vista a donde Sakura observaba, justo al otro lado del lago donde Sasuke y Naruto descansaban.

-¡Y tu Hinata! Esta vez yo te ayudare a estar con Naruto.

Ahora Hinata parecía tomate.

-Pe-pero… Sa-kura-san…

-¡Nada de Sakura-san! –La interrumpió la Haruno.- deja los honoríficos conmigo, en este momento estamos jugando el todo por el todo, y de paso… ayudemos a las demás.

-¿Ayudarlas?

-¡Hai! ¿Por qué no ayudar a Ino, Tenten y Temari a conseguir pareja? Evitaremos la cuarta guerra y les daremos un empujoncito en el amor.

_Listo, Sakura ya se volvió loca, _pensó la Hyuga nerviosa, tal vez en este tiempo, conocería a la verdadera Sakura Haruno, y no sabía porque eso la asustaba en gran parte.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a la inexistente sombra de un árbol al otro lado del lago. El primero las veía sentado sobre la base del tronco. Estaba cansado, emocionalmente hablando, había tantas cosas que cambiar ahora, y lo primero que podían hacer, habían decidido que no cambiaria, eso lo molestaba.

Por otro lado, estaba el resto de los próximos 3 años: los exámenes chunin, los ninjas de la arena, la venganza de Sasuke…

Subió el rostro a la rama que tenía en la cabeza, donde el Uchiha observaba el bosque con la mirada perdida.

-Hey teme –llamo Naruto notando como Sasuke alzaba una ceja sin dejar de observar al rubio. Naruto supo que le estaba escuchando.- Las chicas se esfuerzan mucho… -comento al azar sin lograr que Sasuke lo observara.- Sakura todavía te ama.

-¿Cómo…? –ahora si Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir sus ordes negros a Naruto con cierta sorpresa.

Naruto sonrió levemente ante tal acción.

Sasuke reacciono a lo que hizo y desvió la mirada al frente a un punto muerto de donde terminaba la rama.

-¿Qué te sorprende? Ella te lo confesó cuando te fuiste de Konoha, y creo que te lo dijo unos años después, luego de que "declarara" su amor por mí…

Nuevamente la mirada negra de Sasuke se poso sobre el rubio, con más asombro e interés, pero había algo más que no supo identificar.

-Solo lo hizo para que yo dejara de buscarte, fue un plan que ella se formo solo para detenerme después de ir a hablar con el Raikage –explico haciendo que el azabache se relajara internamente.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo…

Naruto sonrió al ver que le contestaba a la conversación.

-Diría que si… yo me fui como dos años de la aldea, y cuando volví me mandaron a salvar a Gaara del Akatsuki –conto mirando a la cascada con nostalgia.- fue cuando vi el cambio del equipo Gai, y después me reencontré con todos, conocí a Sai y al capitán Yamato…

El Uzumaki siguió hablando de lo que recordaba había pasado desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Todo lo que decía se le venían los sentimientos: nostalgia, alegría, tristeza… eran muchas las emociones que tenia con solo recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con la gente que más quería antes de que la guerra empezara, y más tarde estar en esa línea temporal.

Sorprendentemente Sasuke escuchaba a Naruto atento, aunque no lo demostrara del todo. Su mente divagaba en como hubiera sido todo lo que el rubio le contaba si él hubiera estado ahí cuando paso. Si no se hubiera ido de la aldea, si no hubiera buscado venganza, si solo hubiera escuchado a Sakura esa vez…

Un estruendo en el árbol donde estaba lo despertó de su ensimismamiento y salto cuando este mismo iba en picada al piso.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Lo siento! –el grito de Uzumaki hizo que dirigiera su vista a donde se encontraba, justo en medio del lago saltando y evitando los golpes rompe huesos de la pelirrosa.

-¡Aprende a quedarte callado de una buena vez! –gritaba Sakura lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra donde Naruto estaba, saltando solo para poder impactar contra él.

Hinata miraba preocupada al rubio esperando al momento en que Sakura se calmara y decidiera volver a practicar con ella. Era obvio que quería irse a defender al chico, pero hasta ella había escuchado lo que decía Naruto pues ha como iba contándole a Sasuke, iba aumentando la voz hasta empezar a gritar algunas cosas vergonzosas tanto de él, Sakura, como de los demás ninjas, incluso cosas de ella que ni se imaginaba que conocía.

-Naruto-kun… -susurro la Hyuga viendo como ahora ambos corrían y se internaban en el bosque.

-Hmp…

Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba junto a ella parado, ¿Cuándo fue que ni siquiera lo noto?

-S-sasuke-san…

-Tú no quieres estar aquí Hyuga –soltó de repente Sasuke sorprendiendo más a la chica.- Ninguno lo quiere la verdad…

-Si estamos aquí será por alguna razón… -razono ella.- si… si yo puedo cambiar algo, lo hare…

Sasuke la observo, un tanto intrigado.

-Desde que era niña siempre era tratada como una chica débil… mi padre prácticamente me desconocía cuando se trataba de los entrenamientos, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi hermana Hanabi… para el yo solo era una decepción en la familia por no ser lo que él esperaba…

Ahora Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que Hinata le contaba, sintiéndose extrañamente comprendido, al parecer no era el único que fue considerado como un segundo por su padre.

-…Es por eso que ahora me esforzare… me hare más fuerte para que mi padre vea que no soy una chica débil… por eso los quiero apoyar a ustedes en lo que pueda…

Un tronco de árbol cayó en medio del lago, al parecer Sakura seguía enojada.

-Sera mejor ir a detenerlos… -comento Hinata observando el tronco flotar en el agua.

Sasuke solo bufo como afirmando, pero prefería no mover un dedo por sobre ellos.

.

.

.

El cielo empezaba a colorearse de un tono morado azuloso mientras los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición por detrás de la montaña de los 4 Kages.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban cerca de la entrada de la aldea con Hinata y Sakura en sus espaldas respectivamente, mientras estas dormían por el agotamiento que tenían.

Después de salvarle el pellejo por poco a Naruto, Sakura se fue a desquitar mientras que lanzaba roca tras roca gigante al lago. Sasuke no entendía exactamente porque el carácter de la pelirrosa hasta que Hinata dijo que Naruto había contado unas cosas que ella no quería recordar, Sasuke solo contesto que había ignorado al Uzumaki y después de eso Sakura cayó dormida.

Hinata no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida igual y fue ahí cuando los chicos decidieron volver a casa, además de no volver a tener este tipo de entrenamientos otra vez nunca más.

Desde la torre Hokage, dos sombras veían a la entrada como los 4 genins ingresaban a la aldea calmadamente.

-¿Entonces cual es el reporte? –pregunto una de las sombras mientras se mantenía frente a la ventana expectante.

-Algo ocultan, pero no parece que sea nada de qué preocuparnos ahora.

-Entendido…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Sigo vigilándolos, Hokage-sama?

El Kage de Konoha suspiro.

-Si has dicho que no es nada de qué preocuparnos, deja que tengan que hacer lo que necesitan, después de todo hablamos del hijo del Yondaime y el último Uchiha.

Kakashi no se convenció de eso, pero solo asintió.

-Una última cosa –detuvo el Sandaime antes de que Hatake se fuera.- Si ellos no te mencionan nada, entonces no los fuerces, algún motivo tienen para ocultarse.

Hatake asintió y desapareció en un puff.

Hiruzen Sarutobi siguió mirando a la ventana, donde Naruto y Sasuke se decían algo y luego se separaban para dejar a Hyuga y Haruno en sus respectivas casas.

_¿Qué tanto sabrían esos 4 viajeros del tiempo?_

* * *

**¿Muy mediocre?**

**De verdad lamento la tardanza desde septiembre... ya tenia el capitulo pero es que el tiempo y luego cosas y cosas y cosas y la muerte de Neji... me sentí caer en un poso obscuro sin fondo :c**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dieron sus RR's en el capítulo anterior, me suben el animo de seguir escribiendo :')**

_**Hideko H.**_


End file.
